


Oh, What a Tangled Web We Weave

by Neila_Nuruodo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aether Sex, Angst, Bondage, Captivity, Claw Play, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Frottage, Multi, Oral Sex, Teasing, Temperature Play, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, a little mutual masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-01-17 02:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neila_Nuruodo/pseuds/Neila_Nuruodo
Summary: The battle at the Chrysalis is interrupted when another Ascian senses the disturbance and comes to investigate.  This culminates in the Warrior of Light's capture.  But learning much and more of her captors has her questioning everything she thought she knew, and soon the need to escape wars with the need to learn...  Emet-Selch finally makes his appearance in Chapter 4!Shameless pwp... wait, what is this? Angst? Fluff? How did this get in here?
Relationships: Igeyorhm/Lahabrea/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Igeyorhm/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Loghrif/Mitron (Final Fantasy XIV), Nabriales/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Nabriales/Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 112
Kudos: 162





	1. Ensnared

I reoriented myself, still reeling from the strange time-slowed inverse world I’d just escaped. A few minutes ago I would not have dreamed I’d be grateful to see the eerie dark crystal of this realm. Who knew there would be something worse?

Nabriales reappeared, and I closed with him, resuming the attack. He was hurting—he had to be—but he showed no sign of it as I struck, my lance piercing him again and again. Back and forth we fought, until I was sure he would fall—

“What is the meaning of this?”

I spun at a woman’s voice, one I didn’t recognize. _ Another Ascian! Damnation! _ My head whipped back and forth as I decided how best to deal with this. I had barely decided to finish off the weakened enemy, though, when he rose into the air, beyond my reach, to speak with the new figure. I stared for a moment, forlorn, wondering if I could perhaps hurl my spear high enough to strike him. The sound of my name spun my head around to Minfilia.

Apparently I had weakened him enough that his magic had released her; she sat half-curled on the ground next to the exit.

With one last glance at the Ascians, I set off toward her as she stood.

“And where are you going?”

I snarled as the oily voice sounded from behind me. Minfilia, already reaching toward the exit, paused, her eyes going wide.

“Go!” I screamed at her, and she vanished. I sprinted for the exit, but ice chilled my bones, leaving me heavy and slow. The pair of Ascians came into my view, both of them attacking me now. Nabriales stayed at the periphery of the crystal, where I couldn’t reach him, and I engaged the newcomer, but she was fresh and I was tired and her ice spells sapped my energy. I dug deep for my last reserves of strength, but they combined their power in a devastating attack, and I fell. My spear dropped from nerveless fingers, and I fought to rise once more. My vision went dark, silver-adorned boots stepping toward me the last thing I saw as consciousness faded.

* * *

I awoke in a cage of dark crystal. I groaned as I sat up. Everything hurt, but somehow I was alive. Apparently they wanted something from me. I wondered what it might be as I stood, stretched, winced. I moved around, limbering up. _ Gods, this cage is small. _ Looking outside, I saw no sign of any Ascians. I was stuck here alone. Not that being stuck here with an Ascian would likely be better. I took advantage of their apparent absence to test the bars. Whatever the crystal was, it was far beyond my ability to damage, at least with bare hands.

Bored, I paced the cage—two steps, turn, two steps, turn, and so on in a square. The exercise felt good. The feeling of being trapped did not. Eventually I had to stop, feeling almost dizzy, disoriented from the rapid turns. After a few hours of fighting sleep, I found myself wishing one of them would come back, if only to have someone to yell at. After a few more hours of dispirited planning, my hopes, such as they were, were finally answered.

“Given up already, extinguished Light?”

I started as Nabriales’s voice sounded from behind me, then got to my feet. _ Damnation, I’ve gone all stiff again. _ Trying to hide my pain, I turned to face him. I restrained my simmering anger, trying for a neutral affect.

“What do you want from me?”

He grinned beneath the strange mask. “Me? I want you to die. Alas, I have been overruled.”

Worry churned in my stomach. “What do you mean?”

His grin turned cruel, almost a snarl. “You may yet be useful to us. And if not, then at least you cannot foil our plans further while in our custody. Nor can you be reborn to plague us once more, as it seems you are wont to do.”

_ What? _

He paced around the corner of my cage. I turned to keep my eyes on him. “That’s right. It seems your soul is _ known _ to our dear Unsundered. You are one of Hydaelyn’s preferred tools. It explains much, not least of which how you nearly laid me low even without your precious blessing. Why, Elidibus even saw fit to… Hm, but I think that will make a much more enjoyable surprise than it would revelation.”

I felt my fists clench. He really did have a knack for getting on my nerves, it seemed. I wanted to yell at him to make sense. My instincts told me that would only serve to amuse him, though. And that he wouldn’t explain, just taunt me some more. Indeed, his head turned, checking me for a reaction. I forced a puzzled smile onto my face.

“I still don’t really understand. What are you going to do with me, then?”

He stopped, turning to face me squarely. “We’re going to keep you here. Of course, you’ll eventually age and die, but it should give us a few decades of uninterrupted work. And with so many plans so close to fruition, the timing is ideal.”

_ Shite. That sounds bad, and that’s before weighing in the “life imprisonment” bit. _ What were they doing? What was going to happen? I had to get free somehow. “For my entire life? In _ this?” _ Despite my efforts not to antagonize him, my voice ran away a bit as I looked at the tiny cage I was trapped in. For the gods’ sake, I couldn’t even stretch out on the floor of it! He couldn’t be serious.

He smirked. “That is the plan. Why, is there a problem, champion?”

I stared at him, nonplussed. Was he blind, stupid, or just cruel? Still speechless, I waved my hands at the tiny cage around me. My left hand whacked the bars on its side as if to underscore my point, and I hissed at the sting of pain.

“Hmmm,” he hummed, tipping his head to one side with a clawed fingertip. He disappeared in a poof of darkness, then I jerked backwards as he reappeared in the cage, just in front of me. He looked around as though surprised at the small confines. “I suppose this is rather cozy… Would you like me to expand it a bit?”

I frowned at him, not trusting his sudden friendliness at all. I drew breath to respond, but he stepped abruptly closer, leaning into my personal space.

“Say please,” he demanded, and I scowled.

“No way,” I snapped, belatedly realizing I was feeding into the antagonism—precisely what I’d been trying to avoid.

His smile widened. “No?” He raised his hand, index finger tracing a small circle, and the cage shrunk around us. I reached out in panic as though I could stop it closing in on me, but my arms slipped between the bars. I gasped as crystal pressed into my back, sending me stumbling into Nabriales. His chest encountered mine, the shrinking space forcing us together, crushing me into him. I cried out in panic, then flushed as I realized the cage had already stopped moving.

He was still smiling, unconcerned and unmoved by the cage so close around us. He raised one hand to my cheek, tipping my face up. The icy metal of his claws resting on my skin—one along my jaw, the other two before and behind my ear—made me shiver, my scalp prickling. It was too much, too close to an enemy, too uncomfortable without room to move. My pride could get swived.

“Please,” I cried, and he chuckled.

“As the lady wishes,” he murmured, his breath warm on my face. He released my jaw, and I finally caught a full breath as the cage grew outward. It spread to the size of a large room, and I stared as purple crystal erupted upward from the floor, forgetting for a moment to put space between myself and Nabriales. Here it twisted into a small table with a pair of chairs around it, there a chaise, at one corner a canopied bed.

_ That’s a sight better than space to lie down in. _ I realized that, at his mercy as I was, I would be wise to try and get on his good side. Assuming he had one, of course. I could begin by offsetting the harm I’d done with my tactless refusal earlier.

“This is… actually pretty nice. Thanks.”

He looked at me, seeming surprised. He didn’t respond, and I suddenly worried that I’d overdone it. I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms, turning away. “Forget I said anything,” I muttered. He meandered past me to sit at the table. I watched him for a moment, but he just sat there, apparently lost in thought. I realized I was exhausted and, deciding ignoring him was probably the best course of action at this point, I went to check the bed out.

I'd feared it might be nothing more than a hard crystal platform, but I was pleasantly surprised to find it had a soft, springy mattress and crisp sheets. The thick comforter was a shiny, textured deep purple that made it look just like the crystal of my prison. I drew it back and sat down, pulling my boots off and letting them fall to the floor. The rest of my armor followed, piece by piece. I left my under-tunic on to serve as a nightdress.

“Comfortable?”

Nabriales had stood up at some point while I changed; he crossed the space and came to a stop beside my bed.

“What do you care?” I grumbled, settling back against the bed, working my way under the sheets.

He grinned and spun his finger again. Darkness twisted beside me, took shape as a trio of deep purple pillows. “Come, now, I take my duties quite seriously. And your stay with us need not be an unpleasant one.”

Not sure how to respond, I fluffed the pillows, finding one of them to be the perfect firmness for me. I tucked it under my head, wiggling into position, but even as tired as I was I couldn’t seem to close my eyes with him looming over me.

“Thanks,” I said, and yawned. “Now if you don’t mind, I could really use some sleep.”

He chuckled, and my heart jumped into my throat as he bent over me. He caressed my cheek with the icy metal backs of his claws, making me start and glare in response.

“Pleasant dreams... Warrior of Light.”

_ Right. _

* * *

I emerged from my reverie at the soft sound of teleportation magicks. Turning toward the source of the sound, I saw Nabriales had returned.

“No rest for the wicked, mmm?”

I watched him as he claimed the table’s other seat, debating if and how to respond.

“I’m not used to sleeping in.”

“So I see! Well, you may as well get used to a life of leisure. No constant demands upon your time and energies—surely that must make for a pleasant change.”

“I don’t know what to do with myself. I’m going a bit stir-crazy already. I fear to think about years of this.” I shook my head.

He sighed. “And no doubt this falls under the umbrella of ‘caring’ for you. So, how can I help alleviate your ennui?”

I smirked. “I’m really at my best when I’m getting things done. Just let me go and we’ll call it good.”

His smile mirrored my own. “Completely out of the question, I’m afraid. No, I fear you shall have to take up a hobby or pastime. Have you considered writing poetry?” I gave him the look that comment deserved, and he laughed. “There are plenty of activities that won’t require you to leave this place. I’m sure a worldly woman such as yourself can come up with something.”

I frowned. I’d be lying if I claimed I hadn’t on occasion wished for the free time to pursue personal projects. This, however, was decidedly _ not _ what I’d had in mind. Something niggled at the back of my mind. “What did you mean by caring for me? I labor to believe you really care that I’m bored.”

He heaved a sigh. “You might call it the _ thanks _ I get for capturing you. Someone has to take care of you, and since no one was eager for the task, Elidibus decided that it would fall to me, at least for the time being. Hence my checking in on you. So, champion, what is your heart’s desire? Other than escape, of course; kindly don’t waste my time with more of that nonsense.”

I sat back, mulling his words over. I had assumed he was here to gloat; this was unexpected. “Well, for one, do you ever intend to feed me? As much as it sounds like it might be to my long-term advantage to die and be reborn to fight you again, I can’t say I particularly want to take that route.”

He tipped his head to the side. “Feed you? How demanding… though at this point I dare say I should not be surprised. Why not? Give me but a moment.” He gave me a grin, then darkness swallowed him, leaving me alone. I wondered what he’d meant by his comment as I awaited his return. He wasn’t gone long, less than a minute by my guess.

He reappeared exactly as he’d been, lounging back in his chair, but from one raised hand dangled a large bunch of grapes. _ Grapes? Really? _ Not that there was anything wrong with grapes, particularly, but I’d rather been envisioning a steak and potatoes-style meal, or maybe a hearty pot pie. Something more than a snack, anyway. _ Not exactly an epicure, this one. _ He stood and came around the table, leaning against its edge and plucking one grape from the cluster, holding it delicately in clawtips.

I held out a hand, but he shook his head and held it in front of my face. Flushing, I realized his intent and shook my head.

“Just give it here,” I said, reaching for it. But he drew back before I could take it, and, mindful of the sharp metal, I didn’t try to snatch it away from him as I might ordinarily have done.

“Now, now,” he chided me, “I may be required to see to your needs, but I do have some leeway in how I go about it.” He leaned a little closer, grinning. “Let me _ take care _ of you.”

“I assure you,” I groused, “that’s unneces—” The grape dove closer, nearly touching my lips, and I pulled back in startlement. “Nabriales—!”

“Would it hurt you so to indulge me?” He chuckled as my face flamed. “Or are you simply not that hungry? Perhaps later…”

I wasn’t really hungry, if I was honest, but I didn’t want to wait until I was to beg food out of him. I sighed, fighting the urge to rub my forehead. “Fine,” I growled. He raised the grape to my mouth again, and I took it carefully with my teeth. He beamed, and I rolled my eyes. _ He is entirely too pleased by this, _ I decided, then my eyes popped wide as I bit down on the grape and sweetness flooded my mouth. I swallowed reflexively and chewed, the flavor unfolding like an elaborate flower: a hint of tartness, complex earthy notes offset almost immediately by a tangy fizz, all woven together with nectar-like sweetness. My eyes rose to his face.

“Good, no?” It seemed he _ could _ look yet more self-satisfied; were he a cat, I suspected he’d be purring. I swallowed the grape and gave him a meek nod.

“What are these? I’ve never tasted anything like them.”

He proffered another, and I savored it while he spoke. “They don’t exist on the Source. The Thyrsus strain of grapes has been cultivated for centuries and, as far as I’m concerned, perfected, on the eighth reflection.” He popped a grape in his mouth before feeding me another, sliding closer along the table’s edge to reach more easily. “I’m rather partial to them. I daresay you can see for yourself why.”

“They’re something special,” I admitted, accepting another of the large globes. He seemed to enjoy feeding them to me, and I began to relax. He wasn’t trying to poison me, it seemed, and his annoyance at being charged with my care seemed genuine. Most likely he was making the best of the situation. _ Must that involve teasing me like this? _ Though after I got past my initial embarrassment it wasn’t so bad.

I revised my opinion on him as he fed me. He apparently did recognize and enjoy good food. It seemed that he was instead unfamiliar with the high demands of a physically active body. Though, I thought sadly, if the Ascians had their way I wouldn’t be needing nearly my typical caloric intake. I was bad enough at remembering to eat as it was; this would just make it all the more difficult. Maybe I should just rely on him to determine how much food I really needed.

He ate another grape with plain enjoyment, and I found myself watching his lips, wondering what hid behind the mask and hood and robe. Was it convenience that led Ascians to use hyur hosts, or something else? At the least, I had never observed them to use any other of the spoken races. It occurred to me that I would do well to try and learn what I could about them before effecting my escape.

“Now, what has that lovely face in a frown?”

I blinked up at him. When had he come so close? His thigh pressed now against mine as he leaned down, one hand curving around the back of my neck. He set the grapes on the table, impaling one expertly on a claw, plucking it from the stem and bringing it close.

“Don’t tell me you’re full already,” he murmured when I drew back, blushing and dismayed. My tongue clove to the roof of my mouth, but my expression must have spoken for me, because he sat back with a sigh, hand sliding off my neck.

He threw the hood of his robes back, revealing the edges of a youthful face, hair styled into a crest at the crown of his head and, of all things, dark teardrop earrings from his earlobes. It wasn’t what I expected from a servant of Darkness, and I just stared as he raised the grape-festooned claw to his lips. Head tilted back, lips parted, he slid the claw into his mouth, drawing it out a moment later sans grape. His jaw worked, bunching and releasing as he chewed, and I swallowed as his Adam’s apple bobbed. His face turned back toward me, and I knew I was blushing fiercely, but he just threaded another grape on his claw.

He leaned close again, returning his free hand to the back of my neck and letting his head fall beside mine. “Go on,” he encouraged, and his lips just brushed the edge of my ear, drawing a gasp from me. He pulled back, smiling, and when his claw-tip drew close again my lips parted, seemingly of their own accord, to welcome it. Cool metal slid along the top of my tongue, then the grape bumped against my lips. I opened wider to take it in, feeling it press past my lips, closing my teeth down after to prevent it from escaping as he withdrew his hand. It slipped off the tip of his claw and plopped onto my tongue, a drop of sweetness from where it had been punctured bursting onto my tastebuds.

The grape popped beneath my molars, another wash of delicious flavor. Nabriales brought his hand close to his mouth, his tongue flicking out and swiping along the length of the claw to clean the grape juice off. My breath caught at the gesture, at the intimacy, the precision of the motion. He grinned at whatever was displayed on my face, but I spoke before he could.

“How do you not… cut yourself doing that?”

He speared another grape for me. “They aren’t _ that _ sharp. Here, see for yourself.”

I took his hand by the wrist, looking more closely at the metal adornments. The tip was sharp, certainly, and the edges to a lesser degree. He must just have a lot of practice. I bent my head carefully and plucked the grape off with my teeth. Suddenly self-conscious, my eyes flicked up to his mask. To my surprise he wasn’t smirking, just staring, lips slightly parted. Was it just me, or did his lips seem a shade pinker than they’d been before? Finding his distraction a lot nicer than his teasing, I held onto his wrist as I hastily swallowed the grape, then ran my tongue gingerly along the flat bottom of the claw. He inhaled sharply, and even through the mask I could tell his gaze was fixed on my mouth.

Turning his hand, I ran my tongue along the claw's reverse plane. The ridge that ran its back pressed into my tongue, but as he’d claimed it wasn’t sharp enough to cut. I decided I didn’t want to try my luck with the sides, though. I released his hand, but instead of giving me another grape he leaned forward, hands sliding possessively down my sides until his lips hovered not an ilm from mine. Our breath mingled, and I realized in shock that I wanted him to close the gap.

“Oh,” I breathed, surprised by the revelation, and reached up to twine my fingers in the short hairs at his nape. The lower edge of his mask pressed against my nose as his lips brushed mine, caressing, then pressing. I tasted grape juice on his lips and stretched up, wanting more. His arms tightened as his mouth opened for me. Shy but wanting, I darted my tongue into his mouth, teasing at his own tongue before pulling back. My arms twined together behind his neck, the length of my torso pressing into his, and he responded, teasing me back, then exploring more boldly.

I ran my fingertips through the hair dusting his jawline as I pressed into his mouth. He murmured at the attention, smiling against my lips. My hands wandered down his body as I explored his mouth. I wasn't entirely sure what I expected to feel beneath the robe, but my fingers reported what seemed to be a perfectly ordinary—and rather fit—hyur form. Fine by me; I pressed harder against his chest, craning up for better access to his face. His hands explored me as well, one coming to rest gripping my hip, the other curving more boldly over my buttocks and pulling our hips more snugly together. I moaned and bit his lip lightly, craving more of him.

His mouth sealing hard on mine, he lifted me off the ground, spinning us and setting me on the table. I clung to his shoulders for stability, moaning into his mouth as he pushed in hungrily between my thighs. His hands slid off my hips, one dancing up the length of my spine to cup my nape, the other bracing on the tabletop as he leaned into me. My fingers dug harder into his shoulders, metal warming under my skin as I relied on him for my balance. Groaning, I surrendered, back arching as he ravished my mouth. When he pulled back I whimpered, bereft. He pressed his face to the crook of my neck, breathing hard and fast.

I caught my breath too, wondering dimly what I was doing. Was I really going to do this? I wanted to. My blood was singing, my heart racing, and damnation, it had been way too long since someone had made me feel this hot. Godsdamn, it wasn't like there was anyone here to judge me; why was I letting myself get hung up on this? Even if I did beat the odds and manage to escape, I wouldn't let something like a tryst stop me from doing my duty. Letting go of my reservations, I ran my fingers up the back of Nabriales's neck.

He straightened under my touch, raising his head to face me. I smiled at him.

"Are you all right?" I teased him.

His response was a lazy smile; reaching down beside me, he plucked a grape from the bunch and popped it in my mouth. "I confess I was not expecting such an… ardent display of interest. But I assure you, my pet, I am more than equal to the challenge." He kissed me, his tongue gliding into my mouth to taste the remnants of the grape, before drawing back to give me a smirk. “The only question remaining is whether or not _ you _ are.”

I grinned back, grabbing one of the last grapes off the bunch and raising it to his lips. “Well, you did say you were supposed to _ take care _ of me, no? As it happens, I’ve thought of one way to keep myself entertained.” He opened his mouth for the grape, and I slid it between his lips. They closed over my fingers, quick, and he sucked hard, drawing my finger into his mouth. I gasped at the surprising strength of his pull, my lips parting as his tongue stroked along my finger. He chuckled and released me, and I withdrew my finger slowly, letting it trail down his chin.

“Mmm,” he grinned, “and what might that be?” He leaned in close, his nose brushing my cheek, his lips hovering over mine. I narrowed my eyes. _ Tease. _ I couldn’t say I was surprised, though, not after how he’d initially drawn me in.

I closed the distance between us, gently caressing his lips with mine for a moment before pulling back. “I thought,” I murmured, “that I might entice you to spread me out on this table and screw me."

"Is that all?" He studied the claws of his glove with an air of boredom. "Where's the artistry? The seduction? Are you so hungry to have me that you'll take me with no further foreplay? Tell me what you_ want," _ he demanded, almost petulant.

"Gods, Nabriales, I don't think you realize how long it's been for me. I hope _ you _ remember where to stick it, because I'm not sure I do."

He burst into laughter. "Oh, my poor pet! Do not fear; I'm going to take good care of you." His hand dropped to my thigh, the other tipping my mouth up for his perusal as he slipped under the hem of my tunic. I squirmed as the tips of his claws _ just _ brushed my sensitive skin on their path to my hip. He chuckled at my reaction, stopping and digging them in just a bit, making me arch against him at the pricking pleasure.

His mouth shifted to the side of my neck, and he nibbled his way down slowly, teeth scraping gently over my skin and making me shiver. His probing hand came to rest cupping my buttock; the claws pressed into my skin lightly as his grip tightened, pulling me harder against him. I started as _ heat _ licked over my shoulder and between my shoulder blades—under my tunic. I gasped, straightening in surprise.

"W-what was that?"

He chuckled, not moving from where he still teased his achingly slow way down the column of my neck. The heat moved back up my shoulder, and I turned my head, catching a glimpse of dark purple energy trembling in the air over my shoulder. I stared as it swam through the air to hover before my face. I drew back instinctively as it came toward me. It caressed my cheek, touching me with warmth, before snaking down my neck and slipping under my clothing again. It slid between my breasts, curling around the left one, sliding around in a spiral to tweak the nipple lightly, laving heat over it and bringing it to a sharp peak. Then it wound around behind me again, trailing down my spine and making me arch again, pressing my breasts against Nabriales’s chest.

He bit down at the juncture of my neck and shoulder, not hard enough to break the skin or seriously hurt; I gasped at the sweet sting, the feel of his teeth pressing into my skin. His fingers hooked on my panties, starting to pull them down, but with my legs parted wide to accommodate his hips they didn’t go far. He growled frustration against my shoulder, and then I cried out in surprise as they simply disappeared, the same dark heat licking me all over where they’d been for a second.

“Better,” he murmured, his lips brushing over my skin, and I couldn’t help a laugh. He continued along my shoulder, pulling at the neck of my tunic, shifting it for better access. I ran my hands down his figure. They came to rest over the adornments accentuating his hips. I let my fingers explore the ridges and valleys, the way they lay over his hip bones and drew the eye—and, it seemed, the hand as well—to his trim waist. As my hands curved further around behind him he drew back, a look of focus on his face. His robes began to mist into darkness, wavering, losing coherence and evaporating to reveal a black undershirt and pants.

I took full advantage of this, running my hands up under the shirt to feel the planes of his abdomen. He brought another grape to my lips as I followed a dusting of hair up past his navel, rucking his shirt up as I went. My head came back at the burst of sweetness when I bit into the grape. _ Gods, I had nearly forgotten how amazing these are. _ Nabriales, smiling, began to work the tie of my tunic loose. A bit reluctantly, I dropped my arms to make his task easier. His shirt fell partway back down, covering his abdominal muscles but leaving his hips and waist bare.

Tie loosened, he sat back with a look of satisfaction. Grasping the bottom of his shirt, he drew it up and over his head, muscles flexing, and let it drop to the side. He held up another grape.

"Last one," he told me. "Want it?"

I nodded, then frowned as he brought it to his lips with a smirk. He took it delicately in his teeth, then tipped his head as if to say, "Well?" Realizing his intent, I leaned in, stretching up to reach his mouth, palms bracing on his bare pectorals. I pressed my lips to his, wrapping them around the grape. He released it, and I bit it in half, letting one part slide along my tongue as I pressed the other back up to his lips. Chuckling, he took it, his hands seeking the hem of my tunic. I raised my arms as he pulled it up and off, then reached back to release my breastband.

He drew a deep, shivery breath and ran his hands up my ribcage to cup my breasts. He leaned down, his lips closing over my right nipple, suckling, his hands stroking and caressing all the while, clawtips raising goosebumps where they brushed my skin. I leaned back, sighing in pleasure, elbows bracing on the table as I arched my back. His hips rocked gently against mine, stoking the fire in my belly. He released my nipple and blew on it, making me gasp in shock and raise my head to give him a look. He grinned back, unrepentant, then raised his left hand, biting the pinky of the glove and pulling. He repeated this with the ring finger, then used his other hand to slip the glove off entirely.

He slid his still-gloved right hand up my body, slow, claws trailing delicately. It came to rest cupping the back of my neck, and he leaned over me, lowering me to the table. His left hand brushed my hip, delineating its curve slowly as he caressed his way toward my core. I gasped when a finger found the top of my cleft, parting my folds, sliding down. It curled, reversing for a second, pressing for just an _ instant _ against my clit, leaving me gasping as it slid further down, further in. I focused on his face, his mask, wishing I could see his eyes. Not that I needed to see them to know they were fixed on my own face, watching my reactions, learning my tells.

“Let us see how wet you are for me, now…” he murmured, and his finger slipped inside, penetrating me sweetly, making me writhe. He chuckled, sliding deeper and withdrawing only to slip a second finger in as well. “Oh… That is quite the compliment, my pet.” Indeed, I was practically dripping. His fingers glided in all the way to the knuckle, and I gasped as he curled the tips, drawing out slowly, feeling me. He worked in and out, languorous, caressing me inside, and I _ jerked _ when he hit a particularly sensitive area. He grinned in response and teased his way in and out, pressing the spot a few more times and making me twitch each time. Slowly he withdrew his fingers, sliding first one, then the other into his mouth and licking them clean with as much enjoyment as he’d shown while eating the grapes.

His hand on my nape drew me back up to sitting. Still smirking, his lips sought the spot behind my ear, plying it with attention before moving to my earlobe and gently worrying it between his teeth. Hissing out a breath, I grabbed the waistband of his pants and worked it down over the curve of his buttocks, freeing his erection. I pushed his pants as far down as I could reach with his chest pressed against mine, mid-thigh or so, then brought my hands back up and around to grip and stroke his shaft. He bucked in my hands, head drawing back to look at me, lips parted.

“Is there something you want, my pet?”

“Yes,” I whispered, stroking him once more before releasing him to grip his hips and drag myself closer. He chuckled, mouth sealing against mine, and my eyes went wide as the same dark heat he’d traced over my body invaded me, spreading slowly inside, expanding into my body. His gloved hand trailed down my spine, claws pricking gently, drawing a trio of lines in my skin and making me tremble. I clung to him, starving, needing, parting only reluctantly when I needed to breathe. He wrapped his arms around me, lifting and resettling me at the table’s edge, his hips pressing even closer into mine. He bent his knees, using a hand to guide himself until the head of his dick came to rest against my entrance. I gasped, hands sliding up to his shoulders as he gripped my hip. But he stopped, and I raised my face to his, wondering. Needing.

“What do you say?”

Fingers digging senselessly into his shoulders, I groaned, hips rocking against his as though to take him inside me through sheer force of will. _ What does he want? What should I say? _ Panting, I made a guess. “Please!”

His intaken breath reassured me. “Mmm, very well. Since you asked so nicely…” He slid me just a little further off the table, still gripping my hip securely with one hand; the other cradled his member, angling it. He straightened back up, slowly, so slowly, the blunt head pressing, penetrating.

“Oh… Nabriales!” My head fell back as I shuddered at the intrusion, the wonderful feeling of spreading after being empty and unfulfilled so long. He murmured in pleasure against the skin of my shoulder. My hips shimmied back and forth as he spitted me, pressing in to the hilt and pausing. I didn’t want him to pause. I wanted him to _ move. _

Responding to my unspoken encouragement, he withdrew and thrust again, his teeth drawing over my skin. I lifted my head, admiring the view of his back muscles flexing and rippling as he balanced my weight and began a rhythm that had me gasping and grasping at him. I leaned forward, catching his earring in my teeth and tugging on it playfully. He bit me harder in response, and I arched, my breasts pressing into his pectorals. He brought his hand up—the left one—sliding it between us to toy with my nipple some more, rolling it gently between fingertips and making me hiss from pleasure.

I released his earring and bent my head, tasting his neck, my hips beginning to move, finding a rhythm with his. I wrapped one arm around his torso, running my hand down his back, feeling him tense and release with each thrust. I tried what he’d done to me, lightly scraping my teeth on his skin. He responded with an extra-enthusiastic thrust and a soft “oh” of surprise and pleasure, and I grinned against his skin. _ That was fun. _ I did it again before moving on down the column of his throat, licking and sucking gently. His hand released my breast, gripping my hip, and the other rose up my spine, straightening me, the claws pressing slightly into my skin as he tipped my face up to his.

He kissed me again, tongue delving, stroking, that same heat filling me again, and to my shock the same warmth began spreading from where we were joined below. I made a sound of surprise, and he drew back for a moment, breathing hard, grinning. A wisp of darkness played over his lips, rolling over his teeth, and I leaned in again, capturing his lips, sucking the lower one until he pressed close again and opened his mouth for me. The warmth blossomed again as I plundered his mouth, seeking more of him. Not content to let me take charge, he pressed back, inexorably taking over, arching me back until I could do no more than cleave to him in aching need.

I writhed, insensate, as darkness flooded me below and above, warming me—not the burning of fire, but a bone-deep _ activation, _ the vibration of the universe itself, pressing and rubbing on itself and now me. He moved in me, faster now, moaning against my mouth, his grip on my hip tight enough it would probably bruise, but I wouldn’t have traded the pleasure-pain for anything. I fisted my hand in his short hair, hoping I didn’t hurt him but unable to do more than cling for dear life. My hips moved with him, my abdominal muscles rolling in a rhythm, a duet of bodies in concert, in harmony. The pleasure built to a crescendo, our tempo speeding up to a frantic allegro, a forte finale.

My contractions sped up as I lost control of them, a gathering wave of heat swamping me as my orgasm took me by gentle storm. I sobbed his name, face pressed against his shoulder, stars going off behind closed lids as I rocked, helpless in his embrace. He bit me once more with a groan, his own rhythm faltering as he pulsed deep inside me. Warmth gouted out as well, then slowed to a trickle as we rode out the climax together. Gasping breath slowed, hearts still racing, chests pressed together to feel the mutual pounding beats.

He tipped my chin up with a careful claw and pressed a gentle, chaste kiss over my lips. “You are not at all what I expected, my pet. I think perhaps I shall not find my duties as… onerous as I first assumed.”

I smiled up at him, blushing but happy, still soaring from the pleasure we’d just shared.

“It would seem we both had expectations in need of correcting.”

His smile turned dark, teasing. “I shall look forward to setting you straight… my dear.”


	2. Entangled

The sound of a portal brought my head up, the nascent smile on my lips dying as I realized it hadn't heralded Nabriales's arrival after all. This Ascian wore white robes and a familiar beaked mask. _ Elidibus. _

He had appeared near the center of the platform, outside my cage. Wondering what he was doing here, I turned in my seat to watch. I assumed he was here on unrelated business, but he came straight toward me, pausing at the bars of the cage. Uncertain, I stood to face him.

"I greet you, Warrior of Light."

I gave him a polite nod. "Elidibus, right?

"You remembered." He smiled. "I hoped I might speak with you. May I come in?"

I looked at him oddly. “I can hardly stop you.”

“While that may be true, I realize that you have only this space as your own. I will not enter it uninvited.”

Surprised, I studied him. That was unexpected. “Come in. And… thank you. I appreciate that.”

He stepped between the bars; they bent outward as he passed through, sliding back into place behind him like they’d never moved. He glanced around at my living space before joining me at the table.

“I regret the necessity of keeping you here. I’m sure you would prefer nearly any other fate. This one is not intended to be cruel, but intentions matter little in the grand scheme of things. How are you faring?”

I twisted my fingers together, hands resting on the table. “Could be worse. I’d be lying if I said I was happy, but I’m holding up.”

“Nabriales is charged with your care. I hope that will not prove to be a mistake.” He sighed. “His enthusiasm springs from being young and impatient. He will learn that actions have unavoidable consequences, and that patience is its own reward. I would entreat you not to be cruel to him, but do not hesitate to insist that he see to your needs.”

I flushed lightly, crossing my legs. “He’s been doing fine so far. A bit sarcastic, but he seems to be taking it seriously enough.”

Elidibus nodded. “That is good to hear. And while I certainly hope it should prove unnecessary, I decided you should have some way to contact me directly in case some serious issue should raise its head.” He reached across the table, setting down a small object—a chunk of dark crystal. It was shaped vaguely like an hourglass, and, curious, I picked it up, hefting it lightly. “If you need me, simply break it in twain, and I will come as soon as I am able.”

I nodded, carefully setting it on the table in front of me again. “Thank you. Hopefully that won’t be necessary.”

He gave a soft chuckle. “That is my hope as well. Still, I find preparedness serves me best. Now, I must see to other business, but is there aught I can do to help make your stay less onerous?”

I frowned in thought. “I could use some form of entertainment. I don’t think Nabriales really has any idea how to help with that, though he has tried.”

“Some books, perhaps?” Elidibus mused.

“That would do, at least for a start.”

“I will see about finding you some reading material. Should I seek out anything in particular?”

I shrugged, then paused as a thought occurred to me. “I wouldn’t mind learning more about aetherology, if you have any tomes on that. And perhaps information on you Ascians as well?”

Beneath the mask, his lips broadened in a smile. “Very well.” He stood, giving me a nod, and turned away. Then he turned back, looking over his shoulder. “Nabriales has not done anything… unusual to you, has he?”

_ What? _ I felt my face go hot. “No! I-I don’t think so, anyway. I’d notice, right?”

He studied me, silent. “No doubt you would,” he said at length, and disappeared in a swelling cloud of darkness.

* * *

The next time I heard someone arrive, I looked around, not content to make assumptions. This time it was Nabriales; he stood now in the center of my cage, already facing me. He smiled, striding toward me as I came to my feet. He drew to a stop before me, raising one hand and brushing the claws through my hair. Hesitant, I reached toward him, running a hand up his chest. He threw his hood back.

“Hey,” I murmured.

“Mmm,” he smiled, leaning close. “Did you miss me?”

“A bit,” I confessed, blushing, then forced a scowl onto my face. “Though I’ve got a complaint.”

The smile faded, and he cocked his head. “Oh?”

“I don’t know what you did with my underthings, but I’d rather like to have them back.”

The surprise lingered for another fraction of a second, then he threw his head back, laughing. “I fail to see the problem.” He grinned, leaning in again, hands slipping down my sides, smoothing the fabric of my tunic against my skin. I gasped when they curved over my hips to find the bare skin of my thighs, then reversed, sliding up ilm by ilm. “Let us see,” he whispered, almost against my lips. I started as claws scraped lightly over my skin. “By the gods, you’re right. It must have slipped my mind. Silly me…” His hand caressed over the jut of my hip bone, following its curve down. My knees trembled, and I gripped his shoulders.

He chuckled as the leather of his gloves stroked down my mound and my grip went white-knuckled. “What a shameful oversight on my part. How might I make it up to you?”

“Ah…” I sighed. He drew back up, and I shuddered, leaning on him.

“Here,” he said, and turned me around, drawing my back snugly against his chest. “Let me assist you.” I shuddered again as his fingers went back to work, teasing over my slit as his lips found my throat. Slowly, oh so slowly, his fingers swept over me, then dipped in just a bit before sliding up again. Cool metal made me jerk in surprise. It was unexpected but not unwelcome, the careful touch angled to caress, not hurt. He chuckled against my skin as my hips rocked with the teasing motions, and he slid a finger—one with no spike at its tip—in between the lips, slicking my juices over my skin with little outward sweeps.

I pressed back against him, rubbing lightly, wanting more but willing to be patient, to let the heat and friction build for a while longer. His finger made one last slow sweep, then paused in its rhythm. He raised his head, lips pressing gently behind my ear before he drew back.

“Ah… I don’t suppose I might coax you to… trust me?”

Curious and a touch concerned, I turned my head as far as I could. Largely an exercise in futility, what with the mask covering most of his expression, but I could read hesitance and—if I was not mistaken—a self-effacement designed to hide impending disappointment in his voice. My lips parted, but words drew back, elusive, uncooperative. I blushed. His smile grew, his voice dropping, tone suggestive. “I assure you, it will prove worthwhile in the end.”

“I think so?” I managed. “Um, what do you want, exactly?”

He chuckled, his breath tickling the rim of my ear. “I want to bind you,” he whispered. “I want you helpless, at my pleasure. At my mercy.”

I shivered, the back of my neck prickling to attention. “And then what?”

His mouth brushed my ear, his teeth just ghosting over its skin. “Then you do as I command… and I reward you for good behavior.”

“Oh...” My face roared hotter, but I was breathing fast just thinking of it. “I see. Your prisoner… captured in battle and overwhelmed by your power.”

He groaned and nipped my earlobe. “Yes… precisely. You understand better than I dared hope.” Dark energy swirled out from him, sliding down my shoulder, along my arm, and tightened around my wrist. It warmed my skin as it pressed tight, not hurting or pinching but immobilizing the joint entirely. I gasped, back arching, pressing shoulders and hips against him. His face dropped lower, the stiff leather points that comprised the mask’s fangs digging lightly into my skin as his lips sought my neck. He chuckled at my whimper of surprise and pleasure, dragging them deliberately down and making me quiver.

The darkness holding my wrist began to rise, stretching my arm out over my head. Slowly, another spool of darkness wound along my other arm, teasing its way to the wrist and wrapping tight.

“Well? How does it feel to be trapped? Vanquished?” His voice dropped with each word, approaching a purr. “Subdued? Will you beg, I wonder…”

A thought occurred to me, made me blush. Reminding myself I wanted to play by his rules so he would reward me, I said, “Um, please, if you don’t mind…”

“Yes, my pet?”

“I’m rapidly running out of clothing, so perhaps, if you could not damage my tunic too much…”

He chuckled. “As tempting as it is to simply vaporize it, you did ask so nicely. I confess I am pleased at how quickly you learn the game…” His hands slid up my thighs, claws digging in oh so gently as he pushed the tunic up. I shivered as the metal began warming to my skin’s temperature. Slowly he teased it off me, using the aetheric shackles to move my arms as he drew it over my head. Once free of my hands, he tossed it carelessly aside and stroked his way back down my body. He left my arms high, suspended by the wrists, as his mouth and hands skimmed over my bare body, claws catching here and there, lightly tracing.

His hands left me, and I heard him step around to my front, where I could see him again. He was smirking, clearly enjoying himself. With one sharp talon he tipped my chin up, leaning close, his breath touching my cheeks softly.

“Well?” he said. “Have you nothing to say?”

I flushed, tongue tied, tangled up with my emotions somewhere inside. His smile faded.

“Is this all right?”

“Yes!” That much at least I was sure of. “Yes. This is… nice. I just, um, don’t know what to say.”

His smile returned, teasing. “Just ‘nice,’ hmm? Perhaps I should leave you be. I’m sure you can find something equally ‘nice’ to occupy yourself with.” His claw slipped off my chin, and my eyes went wide as he turned away.

“Wait! Please,” I cried, my cheeks burning. “Please, don’t leave me. I want you to… keep doing this.”

He turned back, head cocking to the side. “Doing _ what, _ my pet?”

I licked suddenly dry lips. “Keep binding me,” I whispered, “and, um, command me."

This seemed to mollify him; two long strides closed the distance between us once more, and he kissed me, hard. He caught my chin between thumb and forefinger, the icy metal of the claw resting lightly on my cheek. I pressed close to him, but he drew back. Releasing my chin, he rested one taloned finger on my collarbone.

Dark energy flared into existence at the point of contact, and he drew a slow line of darkness over my skin—tracing across my chest and down my ribs. He walked around me, tracing a spiraling network down my body. Everywhere he touched me, the darkness lingered, linking into a spiderweb tracery of warmth and pressure, tightening gently around me. Gradually he made his way to my ankles, binding them in the same way my wrists were held. He straightened then, looking me over and giving a satisfied nod.

He twirled a finger in the air, and the shackles at my wrists began rising, pulling me to my tiptoes. He kissed me again, lingering, drawing back slowly and leaving me gasping. At his gesture the darkness wrapped around my torso also rose, supporting and lifting me, pressing in to lightly cage me, and I gasped. My feet left the floor, the encircling energy supporting me entirely, raising me into the air.

“Utterly at my command,” he murmured, and my body rotated so I looked up at the endless well of this place’s dark sky. His lips brushed against my jaw, his hands coming up to cup and caress my breasts. I shivered as he bit my neck lightly and the darkness twining about my form constricted, just an ilm or two, just enough to make me arch. Again he pressed the mask’s points into my skin as his lips moved over me. The darkness continued to wrap around my form, one tendril of it slipping between my thighs and pressing heat over my vulva. It slithered against me, sliding deeper, slipping between my folds. 

“Oh,” I gasped, “Nabriales…” He paused, turning his face up to mine, at the edge of my peripheral vision. “Don’t stop, please.”

“Mmm, you beg so nicely, my pet.” I could hear in his voice that he was grinning; his warm breath washed over my throat. His voice dropped to a purr. “Do it some more.”

Blushing at the shameless command, I took a deep breath. “Please,” I moaned. “I want to feel your darkness, your hands all over me.”

He chuckled, and the dark energy at my core began moving again, making me shudder and wringing a soft cry from me. His lips swallowed it as he kissed me, hungry, plunging his tongue demandingly in. His hands roved my skin, heat from the darkness alternated with the sharp cold kiss of metal making me gasp and twitch. The aether between my thighs pressed deeper, slowly pressing and building, penetrating me—not as a phallus would, but as though I were an empty bladder and it a viscous liquid slowly filling and expanding its container. I moaned into his mouth at the sensation, my hips bucking, pressing against the pleasure.

With a dark grin he released me, drawing back and stepping out of sight, one hand trailing claws along my skin until he was out of reach. I hung, suspended in the air, staring into infinity as heat constricted and stimulated me. The dark aether seemed to solidify as it filled me fully, beginning a slow in-and-out slide that had my hips undulating, moving to find a rhythm with it. I heard Nabriales chuckle from somewhere to the side.

“Look at you, darling. You’re beautiful, lost to pleasure like this.”

I blushed; it wasn’t that I had forgotten he was here, exactly. I had simply become distracted enough that I had lost track of my surroundings. I wondered what he saw, what I really looked like; I imagined myself a mess, hair everywhere, body contorting.

“Now, that won’t do at all,” he chided me. “I didn’t give you permission to become self-conscious.” My blush deepened. “Stop thinking overmuch and let me please you. I want to see your hips do that delightful roll again, my pet.”

Heart thudding, I tried to relax, to let my body move with the aether filling me. His voice had held genuine pleasure at my state; likely he took personal enjoyment in making me come apart like this. Slowly my self-consciousness faded, and I let pleasure overwhelm me again, squirming in the embrace of the darkness that buoyed me up.

“Better,” he murmured. “Now: a reward for your obedience.”

The darkness wrapping me branched, growing and connecting in new places, holding me tighter, sliding up my neck and twining around my inner thighs. I gasped as the pleasure redoubled.

“Oh, please,” I moaned, not even sure what I was asking for. Again Nabriales chuckled, a warm sound of satisfaction.

I groaned as the darkness pushed in between my lips, forcing them apart and filling my mouth. It swirled around my tongue, pushing my jaws apart further. I gave a strangled moan as the dark energy penetrating me below expanded, licking against my clit without stopping its rhythm. I twisted, helpless and writhing, suspended by tendrils of darkness, hot against my skin. The room twirled slowly around me, and Nabriales spun into view.

He lay reclined on the chaise, naked but for his gloves and mask. In one hand he held his cock, upright and rigid, working it slowly as he watched me. The other hand stood uplifted, darkness dancing between its fingertips as they moved, manipulating the strands that wound about me. The sight of him, teeth grit in pleasure, spiked fingers carefully encircling his flesh, drew a hungry sound from me, and my hips bucked against the aether spitting me. Soft sobbing whimpers escaped my lips as I felt pleasure mounting, uncurling in my gut. He chuckled and slowed the rhythm, leaving me reeling.

“Is there something you want, my pet?”

I nodded, still whimpering.

He teleported, a void spitting him out beside me. He floated in the air, gloves skimming down my shoulders as he leaned his head down beside my ear.

“Tell me. Tell me what you want.”

I groaned around the dark energy gagging me, trying to beg to no avail.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.” He seemed to delight in my agony, and I tried again. He chuckled, his mouth brushing my ear, then pausing over the pulse in my throat. Desperate for release, I squirmed against the darkness, drawing another sound of amusement from him. His hands slid over my breasts, peaking the nipples, then one wrapped around my throat as the other slid lower, as his body came up to cradle mine from behind, still hovering in the air.

“Is this what you want?” he whispered, clenching the hand lightly over my throat so the metal spikes pressed into my skin. My head fell back, eyes rolling limply as need overwhelmed me for a moment. His lips inscribed a path along the edge of my jaw. “How about this?” His hand reached my core, pressing down on the dark energy that clung to my clit and making me scream. He laughed at that. “Was that a ‘yes,’ my pet?”

Mewling in time with the thrusts of darkness and the movement of his fingertip, I nodded frantically. “Hmm… why didn’t you simply _ say _ you wanted this?”

Even if I could have spoken, all rational thought quickly dissolved beneath the onslaught of pleasure he brought to bear on me. I trembled as the momentum built again, as his lips covered mine, the darkness silencing me giving way to his tongue, his teeth, his lips. He swallowed my sobs as tremors rippled into contractions, as my orgasm crested. My body strained against the darkness caging me, the pressure driving me even higher. I rode it out, left trembling in his arms as it washed away.

His hands stroked me, lips pressing gently on my neck, not moving, just savoring closeness. The darkness flowed out, pulling back to a more sparse web encircling my body as he brought me gently down from the high. I drew a shuddering breath and fell fully limp in his arms.

“Now,” he murmured, his lips creeping up to my ear, “my turn. Spread your legs for me.”

I did, and his hand slid over my mound as he pressed the head of his erection to my dripping cunt. I gasped, twitching, making him chuckle. Slowly he pressed in, and with his lips beside my ear I heard every soft gasp, every hitch in his breath as he sheathed himself in me. His hand slid along my cheek, one claw pressing over my lips.

“Open,” he rasped, and I parted my lips, let my jaw relax. I gasped sharply as the metal talon pressed in, gliding down my tongue until the leather of the glove slipped over my lower lip. “Ah…” he groaned, his hips beginning to rock beneath me. “Now suck for me.”

With a soft sound of hunger, I sealed my lips carefully around the digit. I drew him in, cautious of the sharp edges, letting my tongue spoon beneath the fingertip as I pulled just a bit deeper, until the point rested at the back of my tongue, then released the pressure. He pulled back, and I sucked him in again, more confident this time. He strained against me as I did, shuddering in pleasure.

I arched atop him, penetrated above and below. The metal quickly warmed to my mouth’s temperature under my attentions. His breathing echoed harshly in my ear, pants and soft sounds of desire pushing me to take him just that little bit deeper as I drove him to the same heights he had just taken me to. With a rough groan he pulled his finger from my mouth, and we drifted over to the chaise. His power lowered us down to rest on it, and I hid a smile on realizing he was in danger of losing his command of the darkness holding us aloft.

Now safely resting on the chaise, he renewed his thrusts, his hand coming to rest over my mouth, claws caging my lips. His mouth traveled my neck, biting gently, pausing now and again as he drew the fangs of his mask over my skin deliberately. I cried out, the sound muffled by his hand, as one knuckle pressed into my cleft, rubbing gently toward the sensitive bud at my apex. He groaned as I contracted around him, raising his head, brushing his lips against the shell of my ear.

"Now," he gritted, voice rough from desire, "come for me." He redoubled the pressure over my clit, making my hips buck as tremors seized my form. I keened, a continuous high note of ecstacy pealing from my lips as another orgasm thundered through me. It swept him along with me, my body's contractions milking him, making his arms spasm tight around me as he arched beneath me in the throes of pleasure. His desperate movements slowed, silence descending about us, punctuated only by our slowing gasps.

After maybe a minute the darkness still wrapped around me slid away. Nabriales adjusted beneath me, sliding me off his softening member and tucking me close to his side.

"You did wonderfully, my pet," he crooned, and my ears went pink from his praise. "I worry I have not sufficiently rewarded you for your good behavior… remind me to address that upon my next visit."

I nodded, smiling against his chest at the mere thought.

"Mmm, which reminds me. Elidibus thinks I should provide entertainment of some sort for you. What do you mortals even do to occupy your time?"

"Lots of things. We read, we make art, we craft things. We go hunting or spend time with friends, or even go out to make new ones. I used to be quite the notorious mark hunter," I told him, feeling a twinge of sadness at the memory.

He hummed thoughtfully. "I can think of a few things you might find entertaining, then. I'll see about bringing you a few trinkets when next I visit."

"While you're at it," I said, "when do you next intend to feed me? Mortals need to eat regularly, you know."

He sat up, drawing me also to a sitting position, and turned my face to his. "You do realize you have no need of food here, right?" I stared at him in shock, and he gave a huff. "You had no idea? You are not bodily present in this place, my pet. You need not worry about fleshly trivialities such as food or pregnancy while you are here."

For a long moment I continued to stare, still gripped by disbelief. Finally, I shook my head, trying to recover my equilibrium. "Then… the grapes…"

He laughed. "I assumed you wanted to eat for the enjoyment of it." He was grinning, clearly amused by my state. "Do you mean to tell me you hadn't noticed that you felt no hunger?"

Face going warm, I grumbled, "Look, that's normal for me. I rely on the time of day, or my friends, to remind me when to eat. So no, I hadn't noticed." I sighed, letting myself slump against his chest. "Well, forget it about the food, then. But I still need some smallclothes, please."

His shoulders shook with suppressed laughter. "Whatever you desire, my dear."


	3. Encased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F/F pairing this time, plus angst and cuddling.

"You give him too much power over you."

I whirled, heart already racing from my exertion kicking up another notch. An Ascian stood behind me; it seemed she had appeared while I had been engrossed in my workout. I tentatively identified the voice and mask as the one who had arrived in the Chrysalis and interrupted my battle with Nabriales.

"What?" I gasped, still trying to gather my wits.

She strode toward me, pace deliberate, almost stalking. "Nabriales. If you continue in this vein, he will make you naught but a plaything. Is that your intent? Your plan? Spend the rest of your life as his _ toy? _”

My jaw clenched at her combative tone. “Better that than a mere prisoner, I’d say. At least it gives him a reason to take good care of me.”

She drew to a stop right in front of me—uncomfortably close. I stood my ground, refusing to back down despite the pricking of alarm along the back of my neck.

“Is that how you justify yourself? He would as easily be _ your _ plaything, if you but expended some effort. Do you prefer being owned?”

I blinked at her, the wind going out of my sails. I had assumed she was displeased I was sleeping with him. _ I guess she’s more troubled by the dynamic of our relationship? _ “What do you mean?” I asked cautiously.

She crossed her arms, head tilting fractionally as she looked me over. Her lips, partially obscured behind the low peak of her mask, drew to a thin line.

"I fully expect this to be a waste of my time. But let it not be said that I did not seek to accommodate our prisoner. Very well." She reached a hand toward my face. I shied back instinctively, but her reactions beat mine, her hand closing around my chin. “I think it safe to assume you know little of seduction as an art.”

I glared at her. She was right, but I didn't appreciate the observation. She smiled.

"How first to approach your intended depends upon your starting relationship. In your case, you regard me with wariness and fear. So I begin by eradicating that caution; an edge of fear can be thrilling, but it must not overwhelm. I start by replacing it with anger. A slight, one that I think will annoy you without being deeply hurtful."

My eyes widened. Looking within, I realized that I wasn't feeling afraid, exactly as she'd intended. Her grip on my chin loosed, her hand sliding along my jaw. "In your case, a different approach will be required. Since you have already been lovers, you need not overcome existing resistances but instead redefine the existing relationship in a different context. To put it plain, he will come to you with an expectation that you will again surrender to his charms. If you resist his advances, he will be confused, hurt, perhaps offended. You must bypass this entirely."

I nodded my understanding. Her hand dropped from my face, coming to rest on my hip, and my face went hot. Seemingly oblivious to my reaction, she went on.

"He is tasked with caring for you, something I am sure he feels inadequate to do considering his lack of experience in that arena. What's more, it seems likely that he is coming to care about you in a more personal way. The best way to preempt his expectations is to present him with a critical and difficult to solve issue. Playing to his uncertainty and growing affection will avail you best. And the best way to accomplish this,” she smiled, “is to stop hiding your own negative emotions around him. Specifically, channel that voice that whispers despair; that you will never escape, that you will live your life out surrounded by enemies, alone, useless to your allies and useful to your enemies only in your inability to combat them.”

I stared at her, my heart sinking. How? I had worked hard since coming here not to let that voice gain any traction. Not to let despair even _ begin _ to grow for fear of the road upon which it would take me. How had she looked into my most secret heart and whispered fears I hadn’t even truly figured out myself?

She smiled again, a bittersweet expression, stepping closer. “Fear not; your mind remains sacrosanct. I but calculated the doubts that would beset any warrior placed in your situation. But this proves useful for you, in that your despair and dejection will serve both to cool his ardor toward you and activate his need to protect you. To fix what is broken so that you become happy again. It will realign the relationship, drawing his focus to you rather than himself. Thus might you create the required flux needed to bring about a change.

“With that accomplished, the next step depends upon the reaction of your target. In your case, I let your anger begin to run its course, then cut its legs from beneath it with a genuine offer of help, giving you information you will find useful.”

My burst of laughter interrupted her speech, but she tolerated it with good cheer.

“As you see,” she added wryly. “Since you responded well to it, I needn’t reconsider my approach and try something else. For your own situation, the hope is that Nabriales will seek to remedy your depression, at which point you will naturally respond to his attempts at care—thereby encouraging such behavior in the future as well as creating equilibrium within your relationship.” She leaned close to my ear, and my heart sped up. “You could, of course, twist this to put yourself firmly in control. Though I don’t get the impression you would _ prefer _ that, it might help you cope with your situation.” She drew back slowly. “Begin, perhaps, with a taste of the power you might wield over him, and see how sweet you find it.”

I nodded, face warm. She drew back a step, walking around behind me. I continued to stare at the deep purple horizon, mind churning through her words. I started at her hands on my hips, my head darting over my shoulder.

“You must not forget the final step,” she murmured, gently drawing me against her chest, her arm sliding around my waist. She stood a few ilms taller than me, so her mask naturally brushed the lower edge of my ear as she spoke. My breath caught, and she chuckled, low and warm. “The actual seduction itself.” The hand not holding me close began moving up my body; I swallowed hard as claws found the lower edge of my ribs.

"At some point, he will have done what he can to help you feel less depressed. Assuming you are satisfied with his efforts on your behalf, you will most likely wish to rekindle the romantic aspect of the relationship. If you initiate this contact, you can at once maintain a higher degree of control and reassure him that you do still desire him." Her hand curved up over my breast, and my breathing changed, going more rapid and shallow as my face heated up. “From there you can determine whether you would prefer to wrest further control away from him or whether you are satisfied with things as they stand.”

Her lips, cool on my skin, touched me below my ear, and I started, gasping. One hand gently kneaded my breast; the other one wandered idly lower. Her slow motions disarmed me, the deliberate caresses slipping past my guard. Before I realized it, the icy metal of her gloves was brushing my inner thighs, making me shy back instinctively—tighter against her body. I shivered as her mouth traveled lower and her hand traveled higher. I realized my back was arched, my lips parted… When had that happened?

She pressed just an edge of teeth against my neck, and I let out a soft groan, sagging back against her. Her gloved fingertips stroked the lacy smallclothes Nabriales had gotten for me, and the friction through the thin fabric made my hips buck.

“Ah, Warrior,” she breathed, “so quickly you learn… Perhaps this was not a waste of time, after all.” Her hips rolled against my butt, her fingers tracing circles low and high. The occasional caress of metal on my bare inner thighs made me shudder. Her hand stopped, moving up, one claw’s tip pressing against my skin, slipping under the waistband of my smallclothes at the hip and sliding downward. Slowly, tantalizingly, she worked them off me, first one side and then the other, back and forth. She shifted to give attention to my other breast as she did, making me sigh and lean into her a bit more.

She left my smallclothes halfway down my thighs; with her feet braced between mine, my legs were spread enough they couldn’t fall down on their own. Claws drew a trio of burning lines up my sensitive skin, and I arched again as she palmed me.

"W-wait, Nabriales will…" I gasped, struggling to hold onto the thought.

She made a questioning sound, pausing for a moment, letting me focus.

"I doubt he will appreciate my becoming intimate with someone else."

"What do you mean? We have always shared freely before. _ He _ even more than most. I doubt he feels so possessive over you; it is not his style."

I shook my head, unsure what to think, what to say. Certainly we hadn't discussed the subject. She chuckled.

"Truly, Lahabrea and I have a special relationship in a vein similar to yours with Nabriales. Yet he would never grudge me this; any opportunity to share love, pleasure, affection is to be treasured. Jealousy and possessiveness will only foster inequity and resentment."

Her words made sense, for all that they ran counter to everything I knew of romantic relationships. But I was certainly no expert on that subject. My thoughts scattered as her hands and mouth began moving again.

"The question is only if _ you _ want this," she whispered, and I felt her smile against my skin.

Hesitantly, shyly, I nodded. "Yes," I whispered, feeling ashamed. Was I being disloyal to Nabriales? She did have a point, though. Nothing of what I’d seen of him suggested he was a jealous lover. Passionate, playful, energetic? Absolutely. But I realized his attitude on the subject would surely be something along the lines of “the more, the merrier.” And when her fingertips ghosted over my entrance, my confusion evaporated into a haze of bliss.

She continued to tease me, making as though she would part me with a finger, then barely skating along the outside. I made a sound of complaint, hips moving against her as she made another teasing pass along my slit. This time her claws drew deliberately along, one on either side, and I cried out, my head kicking back.

"Ah, how you shiver and gasp at the touch of my claws… Do they excite you? Or are you flinching in fear?" She let the point of one claw brush my breast, and I gasped, blushing as I realized she'd predicted my reaction perfectly.

"I like them," I managed. "I-I don't rightly know why, but feeling them… ah..." I paused, shuddering, as her hand slid fully into the neck of my tunic and palmed my breast. The metal protrusions came to rest on my skin, cradling the soft flesh. "Feeling them on my skin is exhilarating."

She chuckled. "It is, is it not? I can show you the full of their delights, if you but trust me."

"Oh," I groaned, feeling my face go hot as I imagined what she might mean. "I want that…"

"Mmm," she murmured, her lips again brushing my throat. "Relax, and trust me."

I let myself lean back against her a bit more. Her hand reversed, turning so her knuckles now faced toward me. I gasped as cold metal pressed into my heat, shuddering at the icy contrast, the prick of ridges against my soft flesh. With expert care she drew her talon through me. My abdomen clenched, going tight as I fought to keep my hips from bucking, from pressing into the startling thrill the intrusion sent through me. She completed her tour, the sharp tip caressing a tingling line as it withdrew, and my clench released, leaving my legs weak.

"How did you like that?" she whispered.

"Oh… please," I begged, unable to formulate a clear plea. Fortunately she seemed to understand, repeating the motion with another claw—distinguishable only because it had not yet warmed to my body's temperature. Again I had to fight my body's convulsions as she drew a torturous path through my core. She kept at it, each touch slipping carefully deeper, as she murmured against my ear.

“We are not so different, you and I. Warriors foremost both, with no fear of conflict. Nay, we relish it; we are drawn to it. It is the metric by which we measure ourselves, the crucible in which we are forged.”

I breathed hard, trying to focus on her words through the haze of pleasure she wove over me. I hadn’t thought that way about it, but she was right.

“We seek it out, every challenge rising a bit higher than the last, and if it does not, it disappoints. There is, of course, danger in this—the danger that the next challenge might be insurmountable, might cast us down. It is inescapable. The risk cannot be removed from the reward; it must be borne in order to claim the victory.”

Her hand withdrew from my breast, climbing my neck, tipping my head back so her lips could claim the corner of my jaw.

“After a time the danger no longer frightens, but thrills. It becomes an inextricable part of the experience. And when a problem presents itself that doesn’t carry this risk, it often feels lackluster. Mundane. Workaday. Could not someone else accomplish this duty, we wonder? Someone whose skills are not so transcendent, so far _ beyond _ the task.”

She released my chin, and the metal talons settled around my throat. She didn’t apply pressure, just resting her hand, but the contact was enough to make me gasp.

“It is of a certainty that we could test ourselves in other ways. We are proven, tried and true. We have no need of further conflict. It may even be that we have done our parts, earned our rest. But… a part of us _ craves _ the danger. _ Needs _ it… seeks it out.”

I panted, wide eyes staring aimlessly into the obsidian sky. Her fingertip drew back the hood that covered my clit and swirled in a slow circle, making my back arch yet further. She pressed down, and I whimpered, but before my climax could build she drew back, barely maintaining the contact.

“Confess it,” she hissed, lips caressing my ear.

“Ah,” I groaned, my hips trying to press against her hand, and she chuckled.

“Or will you try to deny it?” Her hand slipped lower, the claw again parting me, slipping deeper. I cried out, shuddering, and she laughed again. A second claw swept in the wake of the first, and her mouth sealed to the juncture of my neck and shoulder. I trembled, helpless in her embrace as her thumb reversed, sliding back up to my clit. Its attendant talon pressed into the skin of my mons as she found my bud again.

“Well?”

I writhed. “Yes,” I groaned, giving in. “I like the danger… I need it. It—oh,” I cut off as her thumb pressed, sending need shooting up my spine to rock my head back.

“Go on,” she murmured, mouth moving lower as she brought her other hand to bear.

“It makes me feel alive,” I moaned, and cried out as she again swept the claws carefully through my tender flesh.

“Do you feel alive now, Warrior?”

I sobbed an affirmative, body beginning to convulse in time with her ministrations. My legs gave out, and she caught me fully, supporting me, cradling me as I came apart. I screamed and shattered, vision blanking as an agony of pleasure overwhelmed me. She murmured and whispered to me, stroking me down from the peak.

“Very good,” she said once I was coherent again. Silently she helped me gather myself as I regained my feet and drew my smallclothes back up. My face burned as I realized the disheveled state I was in. She noticed, cool hands smoothing over my cheeks.

"Do not be ashamed, Warrior. No person can stand entirely on their own. No," her smile warmed her words, "not even an Ascian. We all support and sustain one another."

I turned my head, wanting to see her face, still grappling with self-doubt.

"It is to this end that I sought to advise you on the matter of Nabriales. Most likely he doesn't truly realize that he is taking you over. If you follow my advice, you will both, I think, be happier in the long term." Her hand cupped my cheek.

"Thank you," I said. "You've certainly given me a lot to think about." I paused. "I don't even know your name."

"Igeyorhm," she said, and smiled. "I bid you goodbye, Warrior. No doubt we will meet on occasion; until such time, be sure to take care of yourself." Her hand trailed down as she stepped back, then darkness swallowed her, spiriting her away.

* * *

I stirred on hearing someone arrive. Looking around, I saw a black-robed Ascian had appeared outside my cage. His mask, when he turned to look at me, was unfamiliar. I returned to staring blankly at the table, falling back into my funk. I heard steps approaching but ignored them steadfastly. I wasn’t in any mood to deal with people right now.

A sudden pull yanked me off my chair. I cried out, flailing, and was abruptly sucked into a void. Gravity abandoned me for a moment, then seized me once more, dumping me onto my hands and knees. My annoyance boiled over, and I shot to my feet, fixing the Ascian before me with a glare.

“What the hell was that?”

He stared at me levelly, lips compressed but face otherwise unreadable behind the obscuring mask. “Pay attention. I will say this but once. I am Pashtarot. I will be assessing and honing your skills with arms. What is your preferred weapon?”

I stared at him, agape. “Wait, what? Honing my skills?” I drew myself up. “Thanks, but I’m not interested.”

He smiled. “If you prefer, I can simply thrash you about for an hour. It makes no difference to me.” He folded his arms over his chest.

I seriously considered suggesting he try it. Problem was, I was outside the cage. I couldn’t just call Elidibus to help me, since the crystal he’d given me was on the inside. At least if I played his game he might give me a weapon to defend myself with. Resigning myself, I growled, “Spear.”

His smile turned bright. “Ah, lovely.” He dropped his hands, then raised them slowly, energy coalescing at his fingertips. It formed into two long rods—staves of crystal. He handed me one, keeping the other for himself. I looked it over. It was more or less the length of the spear I preferred, though it had no sharp head or butt. Not ideal, but it would do—and, it seemed, it would have to. Already Pashtarot had taken a fighting stance, and I quickly mimicked it.

“Go on. I’ll let you make the first attack.”

Eyes narrowing, I studied him before testing the waters with a low sweep. Grinning, he parried.

“Disappointing. Have you let your skills lapse in the time you have been with us? Or were they always overrated?”

Ire rising, I launched into a series of blows. It had been some time since I’d held a spear, but it still felt natural, the motions flowing, blending into something like a dance. For a few minutes I soared, the funk fallen away entirely, savoring the opportunity to do something I was good at. But Pashtarot continued to block everything I sent at him without seeming perturbed, still wearing that damn smile, and the joy began to tarnish. Annoyed, I pushed myself harder, moving faster, trying to feint, to trip him up. _ He’s good, _ I realized. _ Very good. _ I threw everything I had into it, and finally I managed to slip past his guard for a hit. I stepped back, letting the tip of the staff drop.

“My turn?” he asked, still grinning.

Breathing hard, I said, “I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?”

He paused, going serious for a moment. “Not as much as you would have regretted refusing to cooperate.” Then the grin burst free once more, and he _ moved. _

Thwack! Thwack! I flinched back as he rained blows down on me. He gave me no quarter, leaving my arms, legs, shoulders, and ribs stinging. Belatedly, I raised my staff and blocked what blows I could. I caught maybe a quarter of them, dodged a few more, but the majority still struck home, driving me back.

I abruptly fetched up against the bars of the cage. _ Damn! _ With my ability to maneuver suddenly tanked, I couldn't dodge or block properly. Pashtarot brought his staff up horizontal, aiming for my neck. I managed to raise my own staff in a vertical guard to protect my throat, but he pinned me against the bars.

“Weak,” he taunted me. “Are you truly the one who drove out Lahabrea? I labor to believe it.” He leaned closer, sneering. For a moment my heart quailed, fearing what he intended to do next. He seemed to be awaiting a response, though, so I mustered my courage.

“I assume that’s the assessment completed, then? So now we move on to, what did you say? Sharpening my skills?”

To my surprise the scorn disappeared; he smiled, stepping back and releasing me. “Yes. I suppose I was wanting for an extra project. You should keep me busy for quite some time.”

Rolling my eyes, I moved away from the cage, keeping my weapon readied in case he should attack again. But he motioned me to stand beside him and mimic his stance. For something like an hour he drilled me in the basics, correcting minutiae of my foot placement and body positioning until I wanted to scream. Every time my attention wandered or I got frustrated and dropped my stance he gave me another crack with his staff. By the time he finally wrapped the lesson up the only thing holding me back from giving him the butt end of my spear was the memory of how easily he’d shrugged off my earlier assault. I reluctantly handed over the staff, and he returned me to my cage and disappeared.

* * *

Nabriales’s arrival found me curled on the chaise, staring morosely into the distance. His grin fell away as he looked me over. His arms were laden with myriad objects; he hastily deposited them onto the table, then came close, tipping my chin up gently.

“What’s wrong?”

I managed a weak smile. “It’s nothing.” He continued to frown, studying me. “Really,” I said. Even I didn’t find my tone convincing. I sighed. “I’m just feeling a bit down.”

His hand dropped slowly to his side. “I see,” he said softly. He stood in a state of distraction for a moment before his head rose again. “Please excuse me. I need to see to something.”

I pondered the fading void, the space where he had just stood. That hadn’t been how I’d expected him to react. Perhaps he really didn’t care about me after all. I nestled back against the chaise again, my heart burning even darker as I surrendered a bit more to the bitter whispers in the corners of my soul. Minutes blended together into a blurry miasma.

"May I enter?"

Elidibus's voice startled me out of my reverie. "Sure."

I listened to his footsteps approaching, not bothering to look up until he came into my view.

"Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine."

A slight tilt of his head and compression of his lips conveyed his polite doubt. "You do not seem fine."

I sighed. "I'm just feeling down. It will pass."

"I am sorry to hear that." He sat down beside me. "Perhaps it would help to tell me what he did."

"What who did?" I asked, confused.

The faintest pause preceded his response. "Nabriales. He believes he erred and sent you into a depression. Has he forced you in any way? Taken advantage of you, or made you uncomfortable?"

I blinked. _ What? _ “No,” I said, sitting up. “He hasn’t done anything like that. If anything, it’s getting trounced by Pashtarot that got me down on myself.” That, and Igeyorhm putting voice to the dark thoughts I’d been ignoring, but that had only hastened their advance; they had already been growing in the shadows.

I thought Elidibus would be displeased to hear about Pashtarot’s treatment of me, but he smiled, almost serene. “I expect that was a humbling experience. It will be good for you in the long run, I assure you. His skill with arms is unparalleled; you are fortunate indeed to receive instruction from him. And the future is yet in flux; your skills may be necessary to the ultimate salvation of this star.”

I gave him a sour look. “Fortunate. Sure.”

He chuckled. “Truly. Though I realize you may find his methods a bit harsh. As you improve, it will get better.”

“I guess. Until then I guess I’ll have to deal with being stiff and sore.”

“I can help you with that, if you’d like.” I glanced at him, wondering. He smiled. “Let me give your distressed muscles a measure of ease. Perhaps an improvement in that condition will also lighten your heart.” He gestured me to roll over, and I did, settling myself face down, pillowing my head on my arms. He stood as I did, leaning over me and placing one knee on the cushion for balance. I sighed as his fingers sunk into my tight shoulder muscles. To my surprise he didn’t remove his gloves. He obviously knew exactly what he was doing, though; his golden claws never so much as brushed me.

“I would return to the subject of Nabriales, if I may,” he said as his fingers worked relaxation into my shoulders, feathering slowly from my neck outward. I nodded my assent; I wasn’t sure I wanted to talk about it, but the massage made me feel good enough I was more than willing to accommodate him. “I understand the two of you have become close. I did not think it my place to interfere, so I have said and done nothing. However, if he has—even unintentionally—caused you harm or overstepped the boundaries of consent, I will step in and deal with the situation. You need not fear reprisals of any sort. Indeed, I don’t believe he would hurt you intentionally; he seems rather taken with you. But his enthusiasm has a tendency to run away with him on occasion.”

I sighed as his fingers began working twin lines of heat on either side of my spine. “I suppose I can see why you worry. But I haven’t had a problem with him.” My face heated up as I thought about the time we’d spent together. “He is pushy, but he hasn’t crossed any of my lines.”

Elidibus remained silent for a while, his hands continuing to bring relief to my sore frame. I wondered where he’d learned massage techniques from. "Forgive me for prying," he said at last. "My heart is not yet at ease. Nabriales said that he bound you for his pleasure. He believed you also enjoyed it, but it may be that it subconsciously drove home your status as our prisoner in a way that has caused you emotional distress."

I turned an incredulous look over my shoulder. "Is _ that _ what he's worried about? That was—" I broke off, blushing furiously. "I liked it. I want to do it again sometime. It was definitely not a problem."

Another silence grew; his hands finished at the small of my back, and he shifted to begin on my arm. “Do you know if any particular thing may have been the cause, then?”

“I doubt it was any one thing. It’s most likely a combination of the time I’ve been here, a conversation I had with Igeyorhm, and then Pashtarot dragging me back to the basics of fighting.” I sighed. “It’s only natural. I can’t help but worry about my friends. I’m sure they’re worried sick, too. Like I said before, it will pass.”

He continued to work my muscles, the touches unhurried but efficient. When he shifted to work on my legs, he spoke again. “I am gladdened to hear that it was not some unintended cruelty on our part that has caused your state. If such a thing ever should occur, please do address it, either to the one who upset you or to me. I will also have a word with Pashtarot, as it seems you found his methods frustrating. Is there aught else I can do to help you feel better?”

“I don’t think so,” I said. “I really appreciate this, though. I’m feeling much less sore.”

He chuckled, releasing my ankle and stepping back. “That is good. I will speak again with Nabriales and set his mind at ease.”

I nodded. “Good.” I blew out a sigh, turning over and shifting to a half-reclining position. “That’s good. Thank you.”

“Would you like to see him, or would you prefer to be alone?”

“I want to see him. I was,” I glanced down, pain darkening my expression, “hurt when he just left earlier. I thought he must not care much about me.”

For the first time since his arrival, Elidibus smiled. “I do not think you need fear that. I will inform him of your wishes.” He disappeared, and I crossed my arms, wondering at his words. It seemed Nabriales had been afraid he’d hurt me? Was that why he’d disappeared almost without a word? Turmoil made my head spin; I let it droop, massaging my forehead. At least I felt better physically. Elidibus’s words chased each other through my mind in a loop until I shook my head, fighting to clear it. It helped somewhat, leaving me staring at my lap in a more general fugue.

"Are you okay?"

I turned my face up to Nabriales on hearing his voice. He stood, wringing his hands together. I reached out to him. His hand connected with mine, and I drew him down beside me.

"I will be."

His arms curved about me, holding me close. Fingerpads drew small circles on my shoulder, and I relaxed against him, just breathing him in. I felt tension thrumming in his muscles, and my stomach ached on realizing exactly how worried he’d been. I nuzzled into his shoulder, hooking my hand behind his neck. His hand curved about my own neck, holding me close; the other rubbed slowly up and down my back. I sighed, relaxing into him.

"I'm sorry I worried you," I said.

His hand stopped for a second before resuming its motion. "You cannot help the way you feel. It seems I am the only one who did not anticipate troubles of this sort." I smiled at his peevish tone. "Just… tell me how to make it better."

"You're doing it already," I told him, raising my head to show him the smile still lingering on my lips. "Hold me close. Help me smile. Remind me of all the things I like about you."

He stopped again, lips slightly parted as he looked at me. Then he cupped my cheek in one gentle hand, a smile curving his lips. The blatant affection warmed me. My head was still heavy with unwanted thoughts, and I let it fall back to his shoulder, adjusting my hips so I sat more comfortably across his lap. He kissed the top of my head, then rested his cheek on it.

"Would you enjoy hearing about the time Pashtarot tried to work under Lahabrea?"

I tried to imagine the cool, practical arms master taking orders from the Ascian that had partnered with the Empire and taken over Thancred's body. "This I have to hear."

He took a deep breath; I felt his chest expand, lifting me a few ilms. He released it in a deep sigh, and some of the tension drained out of him. I let my hand slide up his neck to toy with his hair as he began to explain the situation. His chest rumbled beneath me as he spoke, falling into a storytelling cadence, and, bit by bit the gloom in my heart began to evaporate.


	4. Entwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emet-Selch is cranky after waking up. Nabriales is soft. Somehow this culminates in a threesome. Oral, M/M/F.

I turned my head when the sound of teleportation magicks broke the eerie silence. An Ascian stood nearby, just inside my cage. By his height alone, I could tell it was not one I had met previously. The lowered hood showed dark brown hair cut to ear-length; a lock of white became visible as he turned toward me. My blood chilled at the sight of his mask—angry eyes glared out at me, arcs of white connecting them across the brow and continuing below the twisted slits. He stalked toward me, long legs eating up the distance in an effortless gait.

“So it’s true,” he murmured, thoughtful. He scrutinized me a moment longer, and his lips tightened. When he spoke again, his tone was cruel. Biting. “You _ reek _ of Nabriales.”

_ Charming. _ “I don’t believe we’ve met,” I said, keeping my tone neutral. His lips curled back, showing teeth, and I winced. Of course I would find a way to make even _ that _ offensive somehow. He continued moving toward me, his demeanor threatening enough to put me on edge, and when he reached for me I ducked his hand and spun back, putting some distance between us once more.

“Cute,” he snarled. “What _ do _ you think you’re doing, anyway?” He continued to advance, soon backing me into a corner. As I debated the merits and risks of attacking, he reached up, seizing me by the chin. I tried to knock his hand away, but the grip tightened to a bruising vise. “Stop that,” he grumbled. “For Zodiark’s sake… I just want a look at you.”

Heart beating fast, still ready for a fight, I let him tip my head this way and that. After a few seconds of tense compliance on my part his grip loosened to merely firm. Finally he released my jaw, and I rubbed at the pair of sore spots as he crossed his arms, still frowning.

“Seven rejoinings now, and that’s all you have to show? I thought you were supposed to be one of this realm’s great champions.”

_ What? What does that even mean? _ The sound of an opening void interrupted my unformed questions, making us both turn. It was Elidibus, bearing a stack of books. My assailant grimaced and stepped back. I took the opportunity to dart out of the corner, relieved to have room to maneuver once more.

“Emet-Selch, what are you doing here?”

The tall Ascian heaved a sigh. “I wanted to see for myself if it was true.”

Elidibus came up to the bars of the cage, his head turning to me. “May I come in?”

“Yes,” I said, overeager but not caring. It seemed this Emet-Selch was inclined to better behavior in his presence; he could go wherever he wanted so long as he kept the other from putting his hands on me again.

Elidibus smiled, stepping through. He made for my small table. “I have brought such books as I felt might interest you. Please let me know which you find to your preference so I may seek out more of the same.” He glanced at Emet-Selch. “You have now seen for yourself, have you not? Are you satisfied?”

“Not the word I’d use,” he muttered.

Elidibus turned toward him, head canting to the side. “Was I mistaken?”

“No,” came the sour reply. “You were not.” A silence stretched between them, fraught with something I couldn’t quite discern. Silent communication of some sort passed through it, and finally Emet-Selch released another sigh. “Well, I’ve seen what I needed to. Don’t expect me to queue up to take care of her, hmmm?”

Elidibus gave him a nod, and Emet-Selch disappeared, taken by darkness. I relaxed then, wanting to ask about the mercurial Ascian but worried Elidibus would be displeased by my curiosity.

“I came as soon as I could once I realized he had come here,” he said. “You are unharmed?”

“I’m fine,” I assured him. The pressure points on my jaw were nothing worth mentioning. “Who is he, anyway? He didn’t seem to like me very much.”

“He is one of the unsundered, like myself and Lahabrea. You remind him—rather painfully—of someone who was once important to him. It is not your fault, and if necessary you may remind him of this. It is my hope that, his curiosity satisfied, he will not return.” He glanced around the space. “You will be all right, I believe. And of course, should that not be the case, you know how to contact me.”

I nodded, and he disappeared, leaving me again alone. Shaking off the odd encounter, I took a seat, picking up the first book and cracking open its cover.

* * *

Nabriales found me a hundred pages deep in an aetherology text, hands buried in my hair. I didn't react to his presence immediately, fighting to puzzle out the old-fashioned phrasing. He leaned down, reading over my shoulder.

"Is this truly what your do in your free time?"

I sat back, rubbing at dry eyes. "Not exactly. I generally prefer to study from more contemporary texts, for one, but beggars cannot be choosers. This is interesting, if a bit dated, but it makes for slow reading." I closed the book, smiling up at him. "I'm more than ready for a break, though."

He drew me close as I stood. "How are you feeling today?"

I settled against him, warmed by his concern. "I'm better. Good. Having some books and other stuff to do has been nice."

"Good," he said, brushing his lips over my temple. His hand stroked over my hair, then he released me, stepping back. "There is something I wanted to share with you."

I studied him, curious.

"I'm sure you have noticed that we wear masks and robes. Have you never wondered why?"

"I assumed it was so we wouldn't know what mortal form you wear for when you walk hidden among men."

He laughed. "That is an added benefit. But it is not the main reason. It hearkens back to our origins, reminding us of ancient traditions. Our bodies, our faces, we keep hidden except in the presence of close friends and family. It is an act of trust and intimacy to shed our robes, and doubly so for our masks. To bare the body is a physical intimacy, after all. But to bare the face, the eyes especially, is one of the heart… of the soul.” He reached up, long fingers clasping the edges of his mask, and drew it off. My eyes widened as I looked upon his full face for the first time.

He was young; younger than I would have guessed. Or, I reminded myself, this body was, at least. He barely looked old enough to convince a tavern wench to serve him beer. All the more so with that expression of uncertainty on his face. I realized he was watching my reaction. I smiled, moving to close the gap between us. Classical features, straight nose, smooth skin, and warm brown eyes. Those eyes snagged mine, and I stared deep into them, the particular shade teasing at my memory, hinting at something...

“Chocolate,” I murmured, and he tipped his head.

“Come again?”

I gave a self-deprecating chuckle. “Nothing.” His raised brow and patient look made it clear he still wished to hear. “Your eyes make me want chocolate.”

He grinned. “Then chocolate you shall have,” he promised with a wink.

I laughed, reaching out to take his hands. “Sure, but later, okay? Your eyes will tide me over for now.”

He paused, a tender smile curving his lips, warming his entire face with a kind light. “I knew you were a warrior, but no one warned me you were also a poet.” He leaned close, just brushing my lips with his, arms curving about me. “Perhaps chocolate is a bad idea. You are already plenty sweet…”

I laughed and shoved him playfully. “Careful or I’ll take it back!”

He chuckled, one hand sliding up my neck, tipping my chin. He kissed me, no tease this time but a deep, sweet, passionate joining. I made a soft sound of pleasure as his tongue slid along mine, and for a long moment I just drank him in. He pulled back slowly, and I couldn’t help but follow him for just a moment more of bliss before letting the kiss break. He smiled at me, and I ran my hands up his face, touching his cheekbones, his forehead, just enjoying seeing him unveiled.

“There is something special about seeing your face at last,” I murmured. He turned his head into my hand, smiling against my palm. His lips moved, whispering over the sensitive skin and sending chills over my neck and scalp. I ran my other hand up his cheek, brushing it over his hair, feeling the stiff up-swept points press lightly into my fingertips as I brushed along them.

Darkness burst just behind Nabriales, withdrawing to reveal a familiar masked Ascian. It was the one Elidibus had chased off earlier—Emet-Selch. He focused on Nabriales, teeth bared in a snarl beneath the intimidating mask.

My eyes popped wide in alarm. _ What is he doing here? _ I reacted even as he began to reach toward Nabriales, jerking him into me and twisting, interposing myself and pushing him out of his reach. An instinct born of my adventurer training; even as Emet-Selch’s hand closed on my shoulder instead of Nabriales’s, I realized that the Ascian could no doubt have taken care of himself. But the die was cast; Nabriales reached toward me, eyes wide, concern blossoming on his face. His grab fell short, and I fetched up against Emet-Selch’s shoulder before my momentum petered out.

He scowled down at me from a surprising height, and my heart quailed. “What,” he bit out, “are you doing?”

I felt Nabriales come up behind me, but Emet-Selch still registered as a threat to me; I kept my eyes riveted to him, tensing.

“I could ask you the same thing." All traces of softness had disappeared from Nabriales's voice. "Is there a reason you're getting frisky with our prisoner?"

"That is awfully rich coming from _ you_." He released my shoulder, and I backed up until I bumped Nabriales. Emet-Selch gave me a dismissive glance before focusing entirely on him. "Or did you think it would not be obvious what you were up to with her?"

"I assumed you could simply _ mind your own business. _ More fool I, it seems."

At that, Emet-Selch frowned. "In case you failed to notice, I wasn't reaching for _ her. _ She just got in my way. You let yourself get distracted. Or will you now claim you merely ignored my presence?"

"I did not concern myself with your arrival. You certainly haven’t seen fit to inform me of what you’ve been up to. I figured you were here on business of your own. Why would I expect you to assault me in our sanctuary?"

Emet-Selch laughed abruptly, startling me. "Ah, but of course. Elidibus didn't bother to explain who she used to be, did he?"

I glanced at Nabriales. He crossed his arms, underscoring the expression of annoyance on his face. “No,” he said at length. “He indicated that her soul is frequently used by Hydaelyn to thwart us.”

“And you never considered what might make _ that soul _ such an ideal tool for Her?”

Nabriales cocked his hip out a bit further, his scowl verging on a snarl. “I had no reason to pursue that line of reasoning. Why don’t you save us both the time and simply explain?”

I drew aside as Emet-Selch stalked toward Nabriales; the unmasked Ascian stood his ground, though his display of casual unconcern rang as slightly forced. While I didn’t know exactly what “unsundered” meant as applied to Ascians, I did understand from the sparse information in Elidibus's books that they were somehow special, stronger or the like, in comparison to the others. Hard to say if Nabriales was confident the other wouldn’t hurt him or simply too bull-headed to back off; I tensed, my protective instincts screaming at me to be ready to intervene—even though there would likely be nothing I could do if it did come to blows.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out all on your own. Eventually.” Nabriales glared up at him, the effect somewhat diminished by the difference in height between them. “Perhaps,” added Emet-Selch with a grin, “if you were to think a bit less with your groin and apply the _ other _ head to the task.” To my surprise, Nabriales refused to rise to the bait, holding his tongue, jaw clenching. Emet-Selch seemed as surprised as I, his demeanor shifting, becoming thoughtful. “I do wonder, what does she see in you?”

His hand rose, cupping the shorter man’s chin, and he leaned in close. I saw Nabriales’s eyes widen before Emet-Selch’s head blocked them from my sight, his lips closing over Nabriales’s. I half-expected Nabriales to reject the other man—out of sheer annoyance if nothing else—but after a moment his hand came up, sliding up the graceful neck, claws combing delicately through the short hair at the back of his head. I couldn’t tear my eyes away, my face going hot as Emet-Selch bit and tugged at Nabriales’s lower lip before releasing him with a smirk.

Nabriales’s face was flushed, lips parted, eyes riveted to Emet-Selch’s mask. A smile curved across his lips, and he stepped in close, pressing his chest against Emet-Selch’s. One taloned fingertip caught the bottom of his chin, coaxing him down again.

“Perhaps a demonstration is in order?” This time Nabriales initiated the kiss, teasing with gentle brushes of his lips as his hand wrapped around the back of Emet-Selch’s head. Face burning, I turned away. I couldn’t leave, but I could at least try to give them a modicum of privacy. I glanced around. Not the bed… no, that wouldn’t help my state at all. The table, then. I could at least pretend to read one of the books Elidibus had brought. But I barely managed a step before Emet-Selch’s voice halted me.

“Now see what you’ve done, Nabriales? You’ve put the lady off.”

I glanced back, still flushed. Both of the Ascians were staring at me, Emet-Selch wearing a smirk and Nabriales looking at me in concern.

“It’s fine. Really. I just… thought I might give you some privacy.”

My words brought back Nabriales's smile. “My pet, if we needed privacy we’d not still be in your cage. Or do you think me insufficient to the task of pleasing you both?”

My eyes slid to Emet-Selch, lingering again on his mask. He was smiling, and to my surprise the expression changed my perception—the eyes looking mirthful rather than wrathful, as they’d seemed before. Still I hesitated, worried. I didn’t know him well, and I didn’t get the impression that Nabriales did, either.

He extended a hand toward me, still smiling. “Please do join us. I shouldn’t like to think I was stealing your lover from you. Plus I think you both may appreciate what I can show you.” He beckoned, imperious, and I glanced again at Nabriales. Without the mask I could read him easily; hope touched his expression, raising his brows, lifting his lips.

“Okay,” I whispered, licking suddenly dry lips. Emet-Selch beamed, letting his arm drop from where it draped around Nabriales.

“How lovely! The bed, do you think?”

Nabriales nodded his agreement, turning toward it. Emet-Selch came over to where I yet hesitated, leaning down to speak softly in my ear.

“And perhaps, together, we can put this arrogant brat in his place.”

Blinking surprise, I stared up at him. “What do you mean?”

An unreadable smile graced his lips. “Do as I bid you, and you will see…” Leaving me wondering, he sauntered over to the bed, where Nabriales had just settled. As I followed him, heart tripping, he pushed Nabriales down onto his back, bracing an arm on his shoulder to pin him as he lowered himself partially atop, partially beside the shorter man. The other hand wrenched Nabriales’s face around, not quite rough, and he kissed him again, hard. Hearing Nabriales moan, seeing his head fall in surrender, his back arch… I hadn’t truly had a chance to appreciate him like this; generally I was too close to the action to enjoy it from an aesthetic angle.

I forced my shyness back, climbing up beside them. Nabriales reached blindly toward me, drawing me close and encircling me with his arm. His head moved like he would turn toward me, but Emet-Selch redoubled his assault, refusing to release his mouth and wringing a groan from him. My heart sped up as his arm tightened in response. Pressing myself all along his side, I leaned in, putting my mouth on his throat, exposed so beautifully for me. He surged beneath us, and Emet-Selch gave a dark chuckle. I had figured out a few things guaranteed to get a reaction from him, and I used this to my advantage, alternating gentle scrapes of teeth over his skin with suckling, making him writhe.

He was panting through kiss-swollen lips when Emet-Selch drew back; his eyes, dark, almost smouldering, darted from him to me and back. “My, my, what a glut this is. I had thought to transport the two of you to new heights of pleasure. It seems perhaps I am on the menu instead…?”

I started as Emet-Selch ran the metal-adorned back of his glove up my spine. Even through the cloth I could feel the firm press of nearly-sharp edges. He seemed unaware of the effect this had on me, leaning close to my head to murmur. “Would you be so kind as to busy his mouth?”

I couldn’t help a foolish smile at the mere idea. “I’m sure I can manage something,” I said, and leaned down. Nabriales grinned as I put my lips to the corner of his jaw. I brushed over the hair trailing down his jawline as I strung kisses together in a line to the corner of his mouth. He turned toward me, impatient, and I smiled, drawing back just enough to teasingly break the contact before resuming it. I felt and heard Emet-Selch moving down Nabriales’s body but kept my focus on his lips, plying them with my own, teasing and fulfilling in turn.

Something Emet-Selch did made him start, moaning. He tried to break the kiss, but I made a sound of complaint and followed him, recapturing his mouth. He succumbed to my insistence with a soft sound, and I delved deeper into his mouth, tasting and exploring. Whatever Emet-Selch was doing was certainly having an effect on him, going by the way he alternately tensed and relaxed beneath me and the sounds that accompanied his movements. He still returned my affection, though, his fingers twining into my hair, the claws drawing lightly down my scalp, down my nape to slide under the neck of my tunic and dig lightly into my shoulder for a moment.

I finally figured out what Emet-Selch was up to when he gently nudged me to the side and began pulling Nabriales’s robe up over his head. I sat back with a sigh of pleasure, watching as he revealed a tight black undershirt. He had already dispensed with boots, gloves, and whatever manner of pants Nabriales had been wearing, and I trailed my hand up the ridge of his hip, drawing a soft hiss of pleasure from him. As I slid a finger playfully under the band of his smallclothes, Emet-Selch reached down to the bottom of the shirt, drawing it, too, over Nabriales’s head.

“I’m beginning to feel a touch under—mmph!” Nabriales’s words cut off in a moan, and a glance showed Emet-Selch otherwise occupying his mouth. I let my hands slide up his thighs, slowly, felt him buck against me as I reached his groin. His erection made a clear bulge in his smallclothes, and I stroked him through the cloth, earning further twitches of his hips and soft noises for my efforts. Beneath our dual assault he writhed, muscle popping out starkly, then fading back as he relaxed. After a moment Emet-Selch sat back and gestured to me.

“Come here, if you would.”

At his direction I laid on my back. Nabriales took a few deep, fortifying breaths, mastering himself enough to rise and lie over me. Now he kissed me, stealing my breath, settling between my thighs and grinding his length against me. My body rippled beneath his, and I moaned against his lips as he teased me just as much as I’d done him moments before. The bed dented down beside us, and I opened my eyes, glimpsing Emet-Selch there, now as naked as Nabriales. More so, actually, I realized as Nabriales drew back and I could see he wore no smallclothes, his member standing already to full attention.

“Don’t stop on my account,” he murmured, running a hand up Nabriales’s back.

“I wouldn’t want you feeling neglected,” Nabriales shot back, and Emet-Selch chuckled, deep in his chest.

“I have a few ideas to keep myself entertained.”

At his gentle urging, Nabriales returned to kissing and pressing against me, slowly building the heat and friction. I dug my fingers into his shoulders, enjoying the bunch and release of his muscles, so when he started it was immediately obvious. His hips lifted off mine, and when they settled back down it was clear his smallclothes were gone. I groaned as he pressed harder against my core, soaking the already damp lace that formed the only barrier between us.

He arched abruptly, grinding hard on me, and dark energy flowed over his shoulders and sides. It arced from his body to mine, heat licking through my tunic as it caressed me, teasing down my body slowly before evaporating. We sighed simultaneously as it faded, and Emet-Selch’s soft chuckle made the source of the darkness apparent. As my eyes slid shut in pleasure, I saw Emet-Selch come up behind Nabriales, running his hands down the other man’s back. Nabriales returned to kissing and nipping my lips, and I let one hand creep up his neck, fingertips twisting into his hair.

I opened my eyes with a noise of complaint as his lips popped off mine. He drew back, turning a heated look over his shoulder.

“Emet-Selch…”

Another wicked chuckle made me wonder what he was up to; I could barely see him, low, near Nabriales’s hips.

“Now, Nabriales, I have been positively impressed with how attentive a lover you can be. Don’t blow it now, mmm?”

For a moment it seemed Nabriales would speak, but instead he turned that almost-snarl on me, kissing me with sudden fury. His hand curved under my buttock, pulling our hips closer together, and I moaned, legs falling further apart to let him deeper in. Overwhelmed, I only dimly registered his twitches and groans at whatever Emet-Selch was doing to him. I was disinclined to complain, though; the passion and intensity was exquisite, leaving me panting and clutching at him, needy. When he released my mouth and rolled to lie beside me I simply lay for a moment, drawing breath after shuddering breath.

I opened my eyes when I felt the mattress shift under me. At my other side, Emet-Selch leaned down close, his lips curving in a playful smile. “You seem overdressed,” he mused, and laid one fingertip on my sternum, at the neckline of my tunic. “May I?”

Eyes raking over the two naked men reclining over me, I nodded breathless agreement, and he pressed down lightly, drawing the finger in a line bisecting my body. Darkness curled up in its wake, like tiny anti-flames, spreading and consuming the tunic, washing warmth over my skin and leaving me bare. Nabriales barely waited for the darkness to move on before capturing my nipple in his mouth, suckling and flicking his tongue over the tip. His hand cupped the other breast, teasing and pulling gently. Emet-Selch continued trailing down my body, his finger sliding onto skin as he reached the end of the tunic. I gasped as his hands slid between my thighs, easing them apart.

“Mmm… let me have a taste.”

I cried out and arched as his finger brushed over my nether lips, stroking over once, twice, before gently parting them and drawing upward, slipping deeper with each stroke. My hips bucked as his finger brushed my clit, and he chuckled, spreading me wider. His tongue made me jump, then shiver in delight as he slid one long finger within me, finding me already thoroughly wet. Nabriales shifted to lavish attention on my other breast as Emet-Selch drew gasps and moans from me, a second finger stretching me wider as his tongue flicked up to the sensitive bud at my apex.

I squirmed beneath them, pleasure beginning to overwhelm me. Nabriales’s touch at my jaw brought my attention back. He bent over me, grinning.

“You are gorgeous, my darling. Let us transport you…” His lips closed on mine, and Emet-Selch redoubled his attentions, shifting from languid to lively. I groaned in response, abdomen rippling as my pleasure built. Nabriales slid his tongue along mine, the tip caressing up the bottom surface, pressing my tongue to the roof of my mouth as Emet-Selch sealed his lips over my bud and sucked. I screamed as the orgasm overwhelmed me, dragging me under into an ocean of bliss. I twisted in spasms as he drew it out with careful suction, making me sob into Nabriales’s mouth. They held me at a trembling peak until I could take no more; finally I sagged into the mattress, limp and overwrought in the best way.

I focused on breathing, on my jellied muscles as they murmured to one another. A minute later lips brushed mine, and I pried my eyes open. Nabriales bent over me, smiling.

“Are you quite all right, my pet?”

I gave a breathless chuckle. “I’ll let you know as soon as I regain my senses.”

“Mmm, compliments of the highest order. Now,” his gaze turned intent, “do you think you could turn over for me?” His hands stroked my breasts, my hips, stirring me to motion, and I twisted around beneath him, propping my head up on my arms as he settled over me, hands coming to rest at my hips, tipping them up toward him. I shifted, reaching back, hand closing around his erection and guiding it to my entrance. His breath hitched at my touch, and I sighed as his weight pressed me lightly into the bed below me. With my guidance he glided right in, grunting as he sheathed fully in one motion. My back muscles spasmed as he filled me, a soft moan slipping from me.

Lips brushed the back of my ear and began moving lower, exploring. Nabriales continued to grip my hips, angling me until his thrusts had me squirming, panting beneath him. He slowed abruptly, gasping and shuddering as a sudden weight settled onto us—Emet-Selch, no doubt. He made a soft sound, hunger and pleasure, and his head dropped to my shoulder. I craned to see what had him distracted.

Emet-Selch leaned over us, one fist braced on the bed, the other hand out of sight behind us somewhere. He saw my attention and smiled; something he did made Nabriales gasp and writhe atop me. Still grinning, he leaned down, putting his lips to Nabriales's shoulder. The touch made him straighten up, head rising from its resting place on my shoulder to glance back, obscuring my view of Emet-Selch.

"Ah," he said, voice higher than usual in his pleasure, "that is…"

"Good?" Emet-Selch asked, smirking.

"Yes… oh…"

His hand came up, sliding up Nabriales's neck to tip his face back for a kiss. He continued to shift his weight onto us, slow and careful, pressing down as he prised Nabriales's mouth open to ravish it. When he released him, his head dropped again, and he pressed his forehead to my back, breathing hard. Emet-Selch reached down to caress my chin lightly, and heat burst from the contact, darkness licking down my body and up to Nabriales.

We gasped in time to its touch, and Emet-Selch chuckled. "Did you like that?" I managed a breathless nod; Nabriales just gave a gentle groan.

Seeming pleased by our responses, he drew back a bit, then rolled his hips forward, and _ oh. _ Oh… that's what he was up to. I gasped as his movement sent Nabriales plunging into me. He leaned down, his torso's length pressing against Nabriales's back as he braced now on an elbow. I arched as his other arm worked under my hips, pulling up to put a bend back into them where I had been pressed flat by his added weight.

Emet-Selch began moving, making slow but powerful motions of his body that pressed us both down. I cried out, throwing my head back as Nabriales tipped his hips to angle himself into a sensitive spot. He chuckled at my reaction.

"Mmm, how is that, my pet?" His fingers turned my face to his, and his lips swallowed any response I might have made. I hummed my pleasure instead, my tongue sweeping into his mouth and drawing a few appreciative sounds from him in turn. He lingered on my lips, drawing back by slow degrees, finally releasing my lips to kiss my cheek, my jaw, my throat. One hand worked its way down to my hip, holding tightly. His other hand slid beneath me, finding a breast. He gave a soft gasp as he palmed it, beginning to roll the nipple gently between his fingertips. Something Emet-Selch did made his hands clench abruptly, and I cried out in pleasure as he sealed his lips on my throat, letting his teeth scrape over the skin.

Emet-Selch began moving us faster, and as good as it felt to me it must have been even more intense for Nabriales; he quivered and arched between us, groaning in time to the thrusts. He continued strewing me with kisses and soft nibbling bites, moving up one shoulder, along my neck, and then down the other side. When he completed his tour, I heard Emet-Selch make a noise, hauling his face back for his own enjoyment. The sounds of pleasure they made had my face flaming and my heart racing. They broke apart, and Nabriales tipped my head to the side—no, I realized, that was Emet-Selch’s hand. He murmured in Nabriales’s ear, prompting him to nod and bend down to me. He kissed me as Emet-Selch caressed my jaw, my cheek, murmuring still to Nabriales as he teased my mouth open and slowly pressed into a deep kiss. I began to rock back against him, making soft needy sounds in time with the thrusts. Emet-Selch's fingers slipped from my face, catching on Nabriales's chin, and after a moment he released me with a sigh.

Again Emet-Selch claimed Nabriales's lips, and this time I permitted myself to watch as best I could from the corner of my eye. Nabriales, his face flushed, moaned as Emet-Selch plunged his tongue imperiously into his mouth. He raised a hand, and dark energy spidered out, skittering over Nabriales's face and through his hair before sliding down his body. I started when it wrapped around my ankles and began to wind up my legs. Emet-Selch definitely noticed my reaction, smiling against Nabriales's lips, a glimmer lighting in his eye. I blushed, then sighed as it swirled over my hips, spiraling up my torso and dissipating at my chin. Emet-Selch released Nabriales with one last murmur, too quiet for me to make out his words, and began thrusting harder and faster as Nabriales turned back to me, head dropping once more.

His hands clung to my hips, holding us tightly together and keeping me angled just so. I panted, breathless from pleasure and the indescribable feeling of being pressed down. Nabriales groaned, his head dropping to land on my shoulder, his body spasming; I felt his abdomen ripple where it pressed against my back. I realized why a moment later as scalding darkness dripped from him to slide over my skin, teasing its way between and then finally to the peaks of my breasts, then sliding down my belly. I clenched as it caressed my inner thighs, a soft cry breaking out of me as it swirled around where Nabriales and I were joined before disappearing and leaving me trembling, craving. Showing no sign that splitting his attention gave him any trouble, Emet-Selch continued to rock us throughout, his thrusts slowly increasing pace, the pleasure building into a gathering storm.

“Now, now, Nabriales, you’re neglecting your lover. Give her a kiss.”

He gave a strangled moan, face still buried against my shoulder. A shudder wracked his body, but he obediently raised his head, letting his lips trail up my throat, gently nibbling at the corner of my jaw. I turned further toward him, wanting, and finally his lips sealed on mine. I groaned against his mouth, and his tongue darted out, teasing my mouth open. Emet-Selch’s thrusts continued to rock his hips against mine, and even as far gone as he was, Nabriales still managed to angle his consequent thrusts so they kept hitting that same delicious spot that had me panting. I had to pull back, desperate for air after no time at all, but he caught my lower lip, sucking it into his mouth and biting down enough to hold me in place. I whimpered, trembling, needing more. Gods, I was so close, and the weight of the two men pressing me down was maddening.

Again Emet-Selch sent a torrent of darkness washing over us; it licked over my breasts, my belly, slithering briefly around my throat and wringing a gasp from me. It coalesced back together and dove, sliding between my thighs to coil about my core—I could feel it slip inside as it tightened around Nabriales’s dick, then it stretched up to my clit as well. I cried out as heat and pressure built. Nabriales made a choked noise, his teeth’s grip on my lip slipping and his head dropping limply to my shoulder again. He moaned against my skin, his hips starting to buck independently, losing the rhythm that had been rocking the three of us in unison. He jerked abruptly, and I wondered vaguely what Emet-Selch had done to cause that, but the thought evaporated in a torrent of bliss as the heat in my belly sharpened to an almost painful pleasure.

“Oh, Emet-Selch…” Nabriales’s voice was strained, on the edge of breaking. “I, I—”

I screamed as he thrust again, _ nailing _the spot at the same time the hot dark aether swirled tightly about my sensitive bud. Tremors seized my belly, my legs as pleasure knifed through me, spreading as I groaned and writhed, completely lost to ecstasy. As though at a distance, I heard Emet-Selch groan also, low and rising, as the last vestiges of his control snapped and he broke rhythm, thrusting a few faltering times before stopping with a deep shudder.

I gasped for air, fighting to recover. After a moment Emet-Selch raised himself up and rolled to the side, still breathing hard. I felt him coax Nabriales off me as well, which made breathing that much easier. Languid with satiety, I rolled to face them. Emet-Selch seemed to have recovered quickly; he was murmuring to Nabriales and caressing him. I watched as he ran his hand up the shorter man's spine, making him shudder, arching and moaning in response. I smiled, reaching a heavy hand out, brushing my fingers over his jaw, seeking his lips.

He turned toward my touch, eyes still closed. More words and touches from Emet-Selch made him gasp, and I took the opening, slipping my fingertips into his mouth. Now he opened his eyes, giving me a half-reproachful look which was quite diminished by the bliss that threatened to overwhelm it. Playful, he nibbled and sucked at my fingertips with his lips until I could stand the distance no more. I twisted, squirming closer, and put both hands on his chest. Behind him, Emet-Selch let out a sigh.

"Alas, I have already tarried longer than I ought have. Rest assured that I will find time to visit again, though." He drew Nabriales's face back for a brief but impassioned kiss, then rose, leaning over him, toward me. He took my chin gently in his fingers, for a moment just gazing at me. Realizing the distance he'd shown might be uncertainty at his welcome, I reached up to his face and coaxed him down. He kissed me, more gently than he'd done Nabriales but no less sweetly, leaving my heart beating fast when he drew back. He stood and snapped his fingers, and suddenly he was dressed again.

"Well," he said, already turning to go, "don't let mortal pursuits distract you _ too _ much from our long-term goals, hmm?" With a jaunty wave of his hand, he disappeared.

Beside me, Nabriales muttered, "Of course, you've conveniently forgotten that this_ is _ my task." I drew his chin up, laying a chaste kiss on his lips, bringing his smile back. "I suppose I shouldn't complain, should I?" His arms closed around me, drawing me to his chest. I settled close with a sigh. He stroked my hair, and we lay in affectionate silence for a time.

In fact, it seemed to be taking him longer than usual to recover. Eventually I raised my head, seeking his eyes.

"Are you doing all right?"

He chuckled. "A little too well, perhaps," he joked. "I have never caught the direct attention of one of the unsundered before. I'm not sure I can truly say I am glad to have done so now."

"Unsundered," I repeated, yawning. "What exactly does that mean, anyway?"

“It means he thinks he’s better,” he replied, and it was clear his bother was intended to cover up something else—perhaps jealousy or a hint of intimidation. “He’s been around since the beginning of the great work, and we sundered Ascians would not be who we are without them. And so on, and so on.” He waved a hand, and I snagged it by the wrist, tucking it against my cheek where it lay on the bed. He turned to me, gripe derailing, and smiled. “They’re just the ones who were fortunate enough not to be taken by the great Sundering.”

“The what?”

He sighed. “That’s right; you mortals don’t really know about it, do you? History lessons aren’t really my forte, darling. If you can catch Lahabrea in the right mood, he’ll happily go on about it until he’s blue in the face. Otherwise, Elidibus no doubt has the knowledge and patience to explain it if you fear to risk spawning a lecture.” He drew me close, and I let my head rest against his chest, listening to his heart beat. I started to wakefulness when he began to sat up, only realizing then that I had begun to doze.

“You should rest,” he murmured, levering himself off the bed. He bent over me, kissing my forehead lightly.

I fought my eyes open, snagging his wrist before he could leave my reach. “Wait.”

“Hmm?” He turned back, giving me a smile that would have made me blush if I weren’t still riding the high from my last orgasm.

“Clothes,” I said, then elaborated at his blank look. “You vaporized mine. I need more.”

“Not I,” he pointed out, annoyance crossing his features. “But very well… I shall see that you have something suitable to wear.” He bent over me, stroking his hand gently over my hair. I let my eyes slide shut. I realized as conscious thought slipped away that I might regret not being more precise, but I was too deeply asleep to rouse myself and do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last bit I had explicitly planned (heh) so updates will likely become a bit more sporadic.


	5. Enfolded

To my relief Nabriales left me an actual robe to wear. Perhaps I was too accustomed to mortals who fixated heavily on appearance and sexualization; while he did seem to appreciate my form, he didn’t seem obsessed with it. Maybe that was because Ascians had no true physical form, at least as I understood it, or maybe he was just more respectful than the men I’d tried to have relationships with previously. The assortment of smallclothes also ran a gamut from modest to enticing; I perused them, finally settling on something lacy and black. I sighed as the soft black fabric of the robe slid down my body, settling almost flawlessly into place. I tipped the hood back and looked down at myself, surprised to realize it was basically an unadorned version of their own robes.

I leafed through one of the books Elidibus had brought me. It was a collection of unsubstantiated monster sightings; he had included it because of an entry, marked with a slip of parchment, that spoke of masked mages that could only refer to the Ascians. I read through the entry slowly, curious. He had also left notes penned in a careful, measured hand tucked between the pages. It seemed the author of this work had gotten a fair amount right, though what was wrong was egregious enough he’d seen a need to correct it. I flipped idly through the rest of the book, wondering how many of the other entries bore seeds of truth as well.

My head rose at the sound of an arrival. It was Nabriales; he greeted me with a grin, some kind of package tucked under his arm. I pushed the book aside, smiling back at him.

“Good morning, my dear. How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling good.” My eyes followed the small flat package as he set it on the table. “What’s that?”

“A little something for you. Go on, open it.”

I gave him an inquisitive glance as I reached for it, loosening the twine and peeling back the paper. My exploration revealed three smaller paper-wrapped bricks; opening one, my eyes went wide.

“Is this chocolate?”

He laughed. “I did promise you some, did I not?”

I grinned, breaking off a corner and popping it in my mouth. It was rich and creamy, fragmenting beneath my teeth and then melting.

“I brought a few varieties as I was unsure what you preferred.”

I laughed, swallowing my bite. “I’m not picky! This is really good.”

He smiled, fingers brushing my shoulder. “Glad I am to hear it. Is there anything else you need? I am at your disposal, after all.”

I caught his hand, lacing my fingers through his. “Well, I did think of something, actually. I remembered that I used to play the flute in my youth. Ever since becoming an adventurer, I’ve been too busy to keep up with it. But I thought I might try picking it back up now. If you can find one, that is,” I added. I didn’t want him going to too much trouble on my behalf.

He nodded slowly, stroking his chin. “That should be no trouble at all, merely a matter of locating one of sufficient quality…”

I laughed. “It doesn’t have to be anything fancy. I’m not that good, truth be told.”

“Nonsense!” he said. “You shall have only the best. You deserve no less.”

I flushed slightly, biting back further protests. It was clear I wouldn’t be swaying his mind on this matter. “Anyway, that was all I could think of. I have been enjoying the brush set you brought, though I’ve been using them for writing rather than painting.”

“Do I get to see your work?” He grinned, tipping my chin up, and I felt my face heat further.

“I guess. It’s not that good.” But I couldn’t say no to his enthusiastic insistence. He cooed over my work, complimenting me and making me blush again. I let him persuade me to make a gift of one I’d created of his name; he seemed deeply touched by the knowledge that I’d chosen to make it. We both turned when another Ascian arrived; it was Emet-Selch. He shot the pair of us a cryptic look but remained where he was; not long after, an Ascian I hadn’t seen before arrived, and they began conversing.

Nabriales didn’t seem worried about whatever they were up to, so I dismissed them from my mind, returning to our discussion. I had let him persuade me into explaining what other paints and materials I would need to expand my work, so now he had a list of things to find for me. I wanted to feel bad, but he seemed genuinely happy to do something for me.

I started as Emet-Selch appeared on the other side of the table. He folded his arms, looking over my work where it lay scattered over the table from my showing it to Nabriales.

“Dare I wonder what the two of you are up to?”

Nabriales shot a smirk at him. “Why, I am but performing my duties, o esteemed Emet-Selch. Someone must see to our guest’s needs, after all.” He reached down, finding a page I’d used to practice Emet-Selch’s name and lifting it for him to see. “I am discovering she has talents beyond those of war.”

I held my breath as Emet-Selch scrutinized my work. “It’s no royal calligrapher’s work, but I’ve seen worse.”

Nabriales let out a disbelieving huff, poking him in the chest with the edge of the sheet. “That’s all you can say about this? You’ve clearly been on _ her _ mind. Does that mean nothing to you?”

Face hot, I clutched at the fabric of Nabriales’s sleeve, pulling his hand into reach and taking the sheet of parchment. I began gathering up my work, stacking it carefully together. Emet-Selch seemed unmoved by Nabriales’s ire.

“I can hardly be expected to keep track of each sundered soul’s interests. Every time they’re reborn they mire themselves in something different, anyway. It all gets rather tedious.”

Something about this pushed Nabriales from annoyance to genuine anger; I felt tension draw his form tight beside me. “Do not toy with me, Emet-Selch. I know who she used to be. You may feign disinterest all you like, but I doubt anyone is deceived. Nay, not even her.”

_ Who I used to be? What does that mean? _ My eyes sought Nabriales’s, but his mask remained riveted to Emet-Selch’s.

“Who she _ used _ to be, yes. Who she is no longer,” Emet-Selch snapped back. “It means little, now, with the world still shattered.”

“Then why are you here?”

Emet-Selch’s lips parted, but it seemed he didn’t have a ready reply for Nabriales’s challenge. A little nervous at the tension between them, I moved to return my papers to the shelving unit Nabriales had created for me to store my things on, but his hand, light on my waist, stopped me. He turned to me now, his expression gentling as the other hand came up to touch my cheek. He leaned close and brushed his lips over mine before letting his hands drop and turning back to Emet-Selch.

"It is hardly her fault that she's sundered." I slipped away to shelve my papers as they continued to converse.

Emet-Selch laughed. "No? You claimed you knew who—”

Nabriales cut him off angrily. "I know exactly what I said. It is not this_ fragmented soul's _ fault. The past is gone; much can yet be restored, and it is to this that we bend our efforts. But we cannot expect _ everything _ to return to as it once was.”

“The Echo may restore much of what was lost to our fragmented people.”

My errand accomplished, I returned once more to Nabriales’s side, letting my hand slip around his waist. He gave me a brief, preoccupied smile, his own arm wrapping me close.

“It may. Certainly that is our hope. But again, it may _ not. _ It is too soon to know. Will you continue to hold out in hope that we recover our memories? And what if we do not? What then?”

I tried to follow their conversation, but much of what they were alluding to escaped me. _ I need to learn more about this “sundering.” It seems to be of great importance to the Ascians. _

Emet-Selch scowled. “What if, what if? There is no profit in baseless wondering. Let us proceed with the rejoinings and determine the matter one way or the other.”

“And we shall,” Nabriales said. “But in the meantime, you ought to either move on or stop wasting her time.”

“Oh, it’s all so simple, is it? Easy for you. After all, you don’t _ remember. _ As you are now, anyway, _ you weren’t there.” _

“Perhaps,” Nabriales said. “It may be that if I had the memories you do, I would also find it difficult to move forward. Then again,” he added with a smirk, “maybe not. After all, it does not seem Elidibus has any trouble differentiating between _ that person _ and _ this fragment.” _

Emet-Selch’s lip twisted in a snarl, but Nabriales turned away from him, uncaring. His hand again cupped my cheek, and he bent, kissing me slowly, sweetly. I made a soft sound as he deepened the kiss, his tongue slowly stroking against mine. He leaned into me, bending me back, and I clung to his shoulders. My cheeks flamed hot when he drew back to give me a private smile before glancing at Emet-Selch.

“If you choose to miss out on this because of a past that cannot be returned, then you are a fool,” he declared. Still smiling, he tipped my chin up gently, his voice dropping. “I must see to my errands, my dear. Don’t be too rough with him, now.” His lips brushed mine one last time as he disappeared; the darkness faded, leaving my eyes on Emet-Selch. His own eyes were narrowed; they had been focused on Nabriales’s back, but when he disappeared our gazes connected. He looked away first, frowning and crossing his arms. I watched him, wondering what exactly his problem was. From what Nabriales had said and implied, it seemed Emet-Selch had known my soul in a previous life. I wondered who I’d been to him.

“My apologies,” he said. He seemed to have mastered his aggravation; his voice was smooth now, warm. "This topic is a rather fraught one for all of us. I am sorry that you were caught in the crossfire.”

I shrugged. “No need to apologize. Honestly, most of that went completely over my head.”

He huffed a laugh and dropped into the chair in front of him. After a moment I did the same, facing him across the table. Silence stretched out between us.

“What I did gather,” I finally said, “is that you need to decide for yourself whether to hold onto your memories of the past, or whether to let go and move forward and see if it’s worth having a connection with me. To cling to the past, or seize the present.” 

He tilted his head, long fingers tapping the table. “Hm. And how would you decide, were you in a situation similar to my own?”

“Well,” I blushed lightly, “I might be biased. But I think I would take the opportunity before me rather than pining after the past.”

He smirked. “You think so? That if you found yourself, say, faced with the chance to embrace a group of former enemies who have shown appreciation and acceptance, you would choose to grow close to them rather than rejecting their advances in favor of blind loyalty to your Scion friends?”

“I…” I blinked. Blushed. Propped my chin on a fist as I let it sink in. “Well. I think I have already begun to do that, would you not agree?”

He stood, still smirking. “Begun, yes. But you have seen very little of us as yet.” He strode around the table and cradled my chin in a hand. “We shall see if you hold to your chosen course.” He bent, his lips brushing mine, teasing them apart gently and opening the way for his tongue to sweep in. My eyes slid closed with a sigh as his nose grazed my cheek, his mouth welding tight against my own as he tasted me, drawing me in. Slowly he drew back, releasing my lips and giving me another wicked smile before taking a step back and disappearing.

I stared for a moment at the spot where he’d been, heat lingering on my cheeks as I sat listening to my heart pound in my ears.

* * *

This time, when Pashtarot arrived outside my cage, I stood up from my chair before he could draw me through a portal. I thought I detected a faint smile on his lips as he tossed me the crystalline staff he'd created for me. To my surprise, he didn't knock me around this time, instead picking up where he'd left off last time with the basics. I tried to suppress my grumbling, but finally the repetition got to me and I could stand no more.

“I think I preferred you beating me up to this.”

He paused, a small smile on his lips. “If you are serious, I’m sure I could accommodate you. I rather thought you had taken that lesson in.”

“Lesson?” I groused.

“That my mastery of the lance is sufficiently beyond your own that you would be well advised to put up with my methods and learn from me.”

He had a point, I was forced to admit. I hesitated a moment longer, then reluctantly took my stance again. He didn’t return to the drill, though, still considering me.

“Perhaps,” he allowed, “there is another way to drive the lesson home. Here, try to hit the butt of my staff.” He held his weapon out, the end pointing at me. I blinked at the ilm-diameter target he presented. There was no way I could hit that. But refusing to try, I knew already, would get me nothing but trouble. Taking careful aim, I swung, missing by half a fulm. I hissed out a breath and tried again.

“It’s too small a target,” I finally complained, stepping back.

“Present your staff like this,” he instructed me. I complied, holding my weapon as his had been. He swung his staff. _ Clack! _ I blinked, hands clenching on the staff before it could bounce out of my grasp. _ He hit it! And on the first try? _ He gave me an expectant tilt of his head, and I reset my position. Three more times he hit it in succession.

"Try moving it a bit," he said, and I complied, swinging it in a small arc. Once more he nailed it, nearly knocking the staff out of my hands again. He grinned at my blatant dismay.

"I think I get the picture," I said, letting the end of the staff drop.

He laughed. "Once you master each level of technical skill to my satisfaction, you too will have the precision and aim to do that.”

He returned to drilling me, and I tried to focus on the lesson, caught in contemplative silence. When he declared an end to the training, he accepted my staff but didn’t send me back into the cage right away.

“How are you feeling?”

I rolled my shoulders, stretched my torso and legs. “Not nearly as sore as last time, but I’m pretty tight.”

He nodded, putting a hand on my shoulder. We reappeared inside the cage next to the chaise. He gestured toward it, and I gave him a curious look.

“Elidibus cannot spare the time to personally ease your pain; he has far more important things to occupy his time. If you would like, I’ll help you. If not, I’m sure you’ll recover in time.”

I hesitated, unsure. He had seemed a bit more considerate this time. And he was no doubt right about Elidibus being busy. “Okay. Thanks.”

His touch was more vigorous than Elidibus’s but brought me perhaps more relief as a result. He took the opportunity to elaborate on his lesson, highlighting points he had gone over and reinforcing them. Once finished, he left me sprawled on the chaise, mind spinning and body immobilized by supreme relaxation, disappearing with one last chuckle over my state.

* * *

It was difficult to keep track of time in this place. I had been alone for some while, maybe half a day, maybe a day, before Nabriales finally returned. Not long enough to make me worry, but plenty of time alone with my thoughts.

He bore an armload of objects, notable among them a fine wooden flute case and a bouquet of brushes, as well as a few small cloth bags that likely held my inks. He set these down on my table for me to unpack at my leisure and joined me on the chaise.

I moved over to make room for him. "When you were talking to Emet-Selch earlier, you said something about who I used to be. Would you tell me about that? Who was I to you, to him?"

Sitting beside him, I felt his arm hesitate for a bare second in its progress around me. "Who you used to be is largely irrelevant to who you are now. Did I not chastise Emet-Selch for fixating on the past?"

"Yeah," I admitted, nestling closer to him, "but it would help me understand why he is so conflicted, maybe."

His chuckle vibrated through me. "Perhaps. But we have decided not to burden you with this knowledge, at least not at this time. And for once, I agree with the general consensus on this matter."

"Why?" Baffled and a little hurt, I twisted to see his face.

He smiled and reached up, slipping his mask off. "For a number of reasons," he said, and with his face bared I could see affection in his expression. It reassured me. Setting his mask down, he went on. "For one thing, only the unsundered remember that far back. I only know because I asked Elidibus about it after Emet-Selch's erratic behavior, and he deemed it worth enlightening me."

Unsundered. There was that term again. I really needed to find a chance to speak with Lahabrea, if he would even deign to do so after our fight at the Praetorium, or monopolize some more of Elidibus's time.

"It may be that our memories will return as the world nears or reaches completion. In this case, an explanation will prove unnecessary. It is better this way, since bias will not come into play. And if not, well, there will be explanations needed all around at that point."

I digested this. He made good points, much as I wanted to _ know. _ "You said 'our memories.' Are you including yours, too?"

"I am," he said, and his eyes defocused, smile disappearing as he went somewhere else. "Alas, I too am sundered. I do not remember our origins, though in return for my service I have been granted that knowledge." He sighed, leaning close and pressing his face into my shoulder. "We are the sum of our memories, you surely realize. Of our experiences and knowledge and decisions. It would serve little, in the end, to tell you of the past. Even when the world becomes once again whole, the hands of time will not turn back; we can but go forward. Your birth, your choices have made you someone new, and even regaining your memories would not eradicate that."

I let my fingers trail idly over his hair, unable to deny the truth in his words but not yet ready to accept it. “Do you know who you used to be, then? Did they tell you?”

“Not truly. They told me enough to help me find my powers, enough to give me a hunger for completion. No more.”

“And about me,” I grumbled.

He raised his head, smiling. “About someone else who bore your soul. But you have it now, the greater part at least, and I find myself selfishy glad of it.” He kissed me lightly, but I wasn’t having any of that. I latched hard to his lip and pulled him close, demanding. This earned me a chuckle and a shift of his position so he hovered over me. I sighed as he pressed closer, deepening the kiss—slower than I wanted, but the caresses he began drawing over my body made up for it. I tangled fingers into his hair and robes in response, pulling him closer. He split his knees to straddle me and sent one arm behind my back, pulling my body flush to his and pressing gently into me as we savored one another by turns.

I gave him a reproachful look when he drew back once more, but he grinned unrepentantly back at me. “Tell me… How do you like this robe I made you?”

_ He had made it himself? _ “Well, it’s quite nice, actually. Comfortable and practical.”

He laughed, dark. “Then perhaps you should take it off before my patience fails me.”

I coughed a laugh, my cheeks burning abruptly hot. “Really?” His smirk told me that he was joking in full seriousness, and I shoved at his chest, giving myself enough space to rise up and pull it over my head. His gaze turned intent at the smallclothes this revealed, and his hand dropped to trace the deep purple lace curving over my hip as I tossed the robe aside. A finger slipped beneath the hem, and I couldn’t help a smile. Apparently he liked this set.

Lying back, I ran my hands down my body, tracing curves and smooth planes. His eyes snagged on the movement, following their path as I slid downward along my torso. His own hands drew back as I reached the hem of my smallclothes and then teased over them, sliding my fingers between my thighs before reversing direction. Moving upward once again, I cupped my breasts and swirled a fingertip around first one, then the other. Strong fingers pressed over mine as he cradled me, and he leaned close for a slow, probing kiss. I let my hands slip out from beneath his, running fingertips along his chin, his sideburns soft beneath my touch.

He gently squeezed and kneaded my breasts, releasing my lips with a sigh and turning his hot gaze back down toward them. Slowly he worked one out of the bra’s cup, running the pad of his thumb around the areole until it peaked, then flicking it lightly to make me gasp. I poked him in the shoulder, and he shot me a brief grin before returning his focus to my breasts. My hands slid up to his shoulders, light brushes tracing contours of muscle and bone. His head dipped, lips closing softly over the peaked flesh, and I sighed, my fingers digging lightly into him, an instinctive grip as my head fell back. His tongue slid over, then twirled in a spiral as he began freeing the other breast.

He continued sucking and licking softly as my freed flesh spilled into his hand. He pinched and tweaked the nipple lightly for a minute, then shifted to lave attention on it with his mouth. My impatience mounted, and finally I straightened up and began working his robe up his body. He released my breasts with a chuckle and dropped his hands to help. I pulled my hands back, finding them suddenly in the way, busying them instead with releasing the catch of my brassiere. I let the garment hang from my shoulders; Nabriales had the robe off, and I eagerly ran my hands over the soft, smooth fabric of his undershirt. One by one his gloves and then boots dropped over the side of the chaise, then he seized the lower hem of the shirt and drew it off.

Fine by me; I shifted my hands to the revealed skin, savoring the smooth warmth of him as he put his lips to my neck. He kissed his way down until he reached the strap still resting on my shoulder, then nosed it ahead of him as he continued to lay kisses in a line. He made a pleased sound as it finally slid off my shoulder, his teeth scraping over my skin before he drew back and repeated the process along my other shoulder. Anticipation had me digging my fingers into his ribs as the strap finally tumbled down my arm, and I gasped as his teeth again teased over my flesh. No doubt in response to my reaction, he hovered a moment longer this time, biting again—harder—and wringing a moan from me.

He leaned back with an entirely too smug smile and hooked the front of the brassiere, pulling it off and tossing it aside. His hands returned once again to my breasts, pressing me gently back against the inclined arm of the chaise. I shifted beneath him as he continued teasing them, growing impatient. He seemed satisfied to keep toying with them forever, and I reached up to try and pull his hips closer. He reacted to my grab by pulling back, making my hands slip off his hips to his thighs, and giving me a broad grin in response to my annoyed look.

“My, my, aren’t we eager. Or are you simply seeking to, hm, _ stroke _ my ego?”

"Oh, come _ on, _ Nabriales,” I griped, running my hands up and down his thighs. His groin remained just out of reach, and his hands on my chest kept me from sitting up to reach further. “I know they’re nice, but other parts of me are nice, too.”

He raised laughing eyes to mine, and I glared back at him. He knew exactly what he was doing, the tease. He cocked his head to the side, still playing innocent.

“What’s your rush, my sweet? I know I am irresistible, but I promise you—I _ am _ worth the wait.” He continued to stroke and pet me, slow, drawn-out motions that left me craving more.

Fine; he could take things as slow as he liked, but _ I _ wanted more. I let my hand slide down my belly; when his eyes dropped from my chest to follow it I smiled. My fingertips pressed into the skin of my waist, enough to slide beneath the hem of the lacy smallclothes, and I sighed. I arched as my fingertip slid into the top of my cleft, dipping downward to scoop up some of my body's natural lubricant before drawing back up to find my clit. My head fell back as I drew a light circle around it, and I couldn’t keep my hips from surging into the touch.

He watched me, eyes hooded and lips slightly parted. My breath hitched when the tip of his tongue darted out to wet his lips; his hands clenched lightly on my flesh as I made another tour of my bud, trembling at the sensation.

“Hmm, are we pleasing ourselves, then?” To my consternation he sat back, hands slipping off my breasts to trail down his own body. He leaned against the chaise’s back, letting his legs hang over the edge, and began sliding his pants off. I levered myself partway up, hungry, but he shot me a wicked grin before wrapping his hand around his length and giving himself a few pumps. “Ah… How do you like this? Enjoying the sight?”

“Not as much as I’d enjoy feeling it,” I gasped, seriously considering lunging for him.

He laughed; the knowing look in his eyes told me he saw what I was thinking. “Are you sure? You seem to be doing just fine on your own there.”

I made a sound of frustration, a low whine. “I should get myself off just to spite you.”

He turned, rising onto his knees to grin down at me. “Please do, my dear. I would rather enjoy watching that.” He braced one arm along the back of the chaise. I extended a foot, rubbing it along his knee, his thigh, trying enticement instead. He chuckled, catching my foot by the ankle, raising it to his lips and brushing a gentle kiss over the top. “Oh, my poor pet, do you need some help? Maybe you should try rubbing your thighs together…"

Cheeks burning, I tried it. He smirked with obvious pleasure as I put his suggestion into practice, continuing the languid motions of his wrist. The friction did feel good, and watching him touch himself was also surprisingly nice, but I wanted _ more. _

"It's not enough," I gasped. "I need _ you, _ Nabriales."

He chuckled darkly, seeming more amused than moved by my begging, and I racked my feverish brain, trying to think of some way—and then it occurred to me.

_ "Please," _ I moaned.

His breath hissed audibly in between his teeth, and his gaze darkened with sudden piercing intensity. “Ah,” he murmured, almost a moan, and released his erection, crawling up my reclined form. His hand came down over mine, pressing through the lacy fabric and increasing the pressure over my bud. I gasped as the sensation redoubled, and he grinned. “Like that?”

“M-more,” I groaned, and reached with my free hand for his cock. He thrust into my grip, the hard length bobbing in my hand, and pressed his lips to my throat. I tried to pull him closer, but he just chuckled against my skin, drawing back and thrusting again. His fingertip inscribed a circle about my own, making me swirl once again around my clit, and I cried out. “Nabriales, _ please!” _

This time I _ felt _ his reaction, his stiffness kicking in my grip as he gave a strangled groan. His lips popped off my neck, and he straightened up, sliding down my body and hooking his fingers in the band of my smallclothes. Apparently this set of lingerie got special treatment; impatient as he seemed, he still took the time to slide them all the way off instead of just vaporizing them. Hiding a smile, I filed the knowledge away for future reference. Once they passed my feet I spread my legs, creating a space for him to kneel in when he moved close again.

His gaze raked over me as he settled onto his haunches, and for a moment I thought I was in for more torment. But his smile softened, and he stretched up to kiss me, deep and sweet, one hand sliding up the inside of my thigh at the same time and prompting me to moan into his mouth. Clever fingers parted my folds and plumbed me, delving deeper and deeper by degrees until his knuckles pressed against me. He withdrew with a sound of satisfaction, and a second later I felt the blunt head of him there instead. I sighed at the feeling, but when he didn’t immediately give me what I wanted, I turned a darkening gaze up to him.

“Nabriales, I swear by the Twelve…”

He laughed, entertained by my unfinished threat. “What do you say?”

A needy sound slipped from me, the tease tingling straight to my gut, and I felt my face go hot. _ I suppose I did start it. _ “Please,” I breathed, making the word prayerful, and again I felt his reaction. He shuddered against me, his eyes rolling upward and sliding closed for a bare moment before returning to my face.

“Certainly,” he growled, and sheathed himself on a long, slow thrust. For a moment we panted together, clutching each other close as we adjusted to the sudden heady pleasure. He raised his head from where he had rested it on my shoulder and gave me a light kiss, one hand gripping my chin to tip it up for him as the other trailed along my side. I murmured against his mouth, running my hands down his body, trying to get him to stop teasing me already.

He began to move finally, long but slow thrusts that rocked me gently, inexorably. He leaned closer, bracing an arm beneath my shoulders and tipping my face to his. His kiss was similarly slow, unhurried sweeps of his lips and then his tongue along my own making me sigh. He drew back with a tender smile, and for a long moment I just savored the sight of him. The strange light of this place lay on him, casting gleaming highlights of purple over his hair and the sweat sheening his chest. It also reflected in his eyes, but it did not obscure the warmth, the way he looked at me with stars in his eyes. Stars, I realized, that were reflected above as well; I hadn’t noticed the sky of this place changing, but it must have; the wispy cloud formations of dark purple now bore points of light, some brighter than others, but all recognizable as star-like. My jaw fell slack as I just absorbed the sight, my eyes defocusing as the near and far gleams blended together into a glimmering night sky.

“Are you all right?” Nabriales murmured.

My eyes were unusually damp, something like tears distorting my vision; I blinked to banish it. “I love your eyes,” I blurted, then felt my face go hot. It wasn’t exactly what I’d meant to say, but his expression went soft, a warm smile curving his lips, and I couldn’t bring myself to regret it. It _ was _ true, after all.

His lips parted as though he would speak, but nothing came out. After a moment he leaned down, kissing me again—harder this time, more deeply, more hungrily. I responded with a soft moan, opening my mouth for him eagerly. If complimenting his eyes got me what I wanted, I would do it all day long, I thought through the haze of bliss enveloping me. His pace also began to speed up a bit, to my relief. I moved with him, trying to urge him faster, but he still would not be hurried.

Resigning myself to his pace, I ran my hands over him—worshipping first his face, his hair, his sideburns, then trailing down his neck to feel his shoulders and back muscles flex. I dug my fingernails in, then slid down and repeated the motion, as though I could ratchet him further and faster into me. This earned me a chuckle and a passionate kiss, scorching enough that I didn’t realize I’d released my grip on his back until he released me and I found my arms wound about his neck.

“You are ravishing like this, my dear.” He dipped back down for another taste, and I couldn’t help a smile. My hands stroked his face once more before sliding down his back to give him more encouragement.

“You’re pretty easy on the eyes yourself,” I told him with a cheeky grin. “Now if only you weren’t an incorrigible tease…”

He laughed and leaned close, his eyes going dark with intent. “Is it this you want?” He gave a hard thrust, making me groan, and sped the pace, just a fraction. His lips traced the curve of my jaw, then closed over my earlobe. Gentle sucks and tugs made my heart beat faster as his hand cradled the other side of my face and he drove into me, firm but _ still _ not as fast as I liked. I pressed my nails into the skin of his lower back, and he responded with a graze of teeth on my ear.

“Oh…”

He chuckled and released the lobe, sending his lips along my neck. His free hand found my hip, fingers pressing in as he gripped me, increasing the power of his movements with the new leverage. I gasped at the redoubled passion, nails digging in now from fulfillment rather than craving. He laid kiss after kiss on my throat and shoulder, tremors shivering over him making me realize he was getting close. I murmured plaint against his shoulder; I wanted more.

He sent darkness twining down my body, making me dig my nails in again. It skimmed about my waist, my hip, then slid around first one thigh, then the other. I realized in surprise that it was different from the darkness Emet-Selch had used on me, distinctly so. Curious, I focused more closely, noting with surprise and then satisfaction a hint of earth-aspect to the dark energy. It seemed my aetherology studies were paying off. My self-congratulation was interrupted as it finally made its way to my core, making me hiss as shivers broke over my body. Slowly it worked its way to my needy bud, and I cried out desperately, involuntarily, as it licked heat and pressure over me.

The feeling of his darkness massaging and tweaking me in time to his thrusts was the tipping point; no longer coasting, we began to tumble together, faster and harder, my hips rising to meet his with every thrust. His teeth caught in my shoulder as his hands tipped my hips, and my head fell back as this new angle hit _just the spot,_ oh _gods_ that was it. A high keening tore from my throat as I peaked, convulsing in his embrace and bringing him within me as well. He groaned against my skin, his hips stuttering in a few more broken thrusts, then he fell limp atop me.

For several seconds we just held tight to one another, shuddering with the aftershocks of the passion that had rocked us. As sense returned and our breathing began to slow, he lifted his head from where it pressed into my neck, painting a line of kisses up my throat. I smiled when his lips reached mine, returning the lazy kiss. He sighed and pulled back finally, withdrawing from me and rolling to the side. His arm curved behind me, pulling me close, and he hiked one leg up over my thighs.

I sighed as well, turning into his body to rest my head on his shoulder, my hand clinging to the other. His head came down as well, resting on mine lightly. I gave a soft murmur of contentment and let my heavy eyelids fall, relaxing completely in his arms in comfortable silence.

Our heads rose in lazy unison as a dark portal opened, revealing Emet-Selch. He rocked back a step in visible surprise at the sight of us entwined on the chaise.

“My apologies. I did not think to check on your state before popping in.”

Nabriales’s chuckle rumbled through me. “Do not trouble yourself on our account. Why not join us? I’m sure we can muster enough energy to welcome you properly.”

He stilled. After a taut moment he jolted into motion, gliding forward. “A kind offer, but unnecessary.” He sat on the chaise, sliding closer, slipping his arm around me and partway behind Nabriales as he came to rest flush against my side. His other hand came up to rest on Nabriales’s thigh where it crossed my lap. “If you don’t mind my presence, though, some less… active closeness would not go awry.”

“By all means,” Nabriales said. I nodded my agreement as he curled against my back, letting my head fall once more onto Nabriales’s shoulder as the warmth of being enfolded between the two Ascians sent relaxation creeping through my muscles. Emet-Selch’s chest rumbled soothingly as he asked Nabriales some soft question, nothing to do with me. I yawned and let my eyes drift closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to everyone who reads! If you're an avid fan of smut looking for a community that supports and encourages content creators and readers, why not check out the [J&T Discord](https://discord.gg/KscgV8r)?


	6. Enlightened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A question for Lahabrea turns into more. M/F/F.

I didn't worry overmuch at the arrival of an Ascian I'd never met before, especially when they barely spared me a glance before completely ignoring me. Soon after, a few others arrived and began chatting together with the first. But as more and more continued to arrive, my nervousness mounted.

One of the arriving Ascians didn't join the group, coming instead close to my cage. I studied the approaching figure, curious and a little unsure.

“So you are Nabriales’s latest diversion.” The voice was female, a warm alto. I crossed my arms, opting to hold back my annoyance rather than give her any satisfaction. I could be mistaken, but my gut told me I was more than a mere  _ diversion _ to him. I refused to let her words trouble me. After a moment she chuckled, flashing white teeth beneath her mask. “Have you a tongue, then?”

“Yes,” I said, striving to keep my tone neutral. “I also have manners.”

She gave a delighted laugh. “How sweet. And how have you been enjoying your stay, adventurer?”

“Could be better. Could be worse.” I shrugged. She seemed dissatisfied by my lack of reaction, huffing and walking off without a further word. I returned to tensely watching the growing gathering over my book.

Nabriales's arrival within the confines of my cage afforded me an opportunity to ask about it, at least. I didn't wait for him to come to me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"A meeting," he said. His words were brisk, but his hand cupped my face, and he gave me a peck on the cheek and a distracted smile. "Naught to do with you, so be at ease. I cannot stay, unfortunately; I need to take my place. But I would not have you worry."

"I'll try not to," I told him, smiling, and he raised his hood and disappeared. I returned to my reading as they began the meeting. I couldn’t help but listen in a bit, curious, but what little I understood seemed pretty mundane, and I soon ended up tuning it out, continuing my studies in aetherology. Finally it seemed to wrap up; some of the Ascians disappeared, while others convened in a group on the central platform of crystal, not far from my cage. Nabriales was among them, as were Elidibus and Igeyorhm and a few others I couldn’t identify. The woman who’d come over to talk at me left with Nabriales, the two of them teleporting away together, and the group drifted closer to me.

"It bears looking into, at any rate," Elidibus was saying as they came into earshot. "If they can no longer care for her, then something must be done. We may consider securing her, in that case, or at least placing her in stasis.” He glanced at me, then back at the Ascian he was speaking to. Now I could see the mask, I realized it was Lahabrea.

“You really think it necessary?” Lahabrea sounded unimpressed. “Our plans proceed apace, and will only continue to do so with the Scions now on the run or in hiding.”

My gut clenched.  _ The Scions are on the run? What in the hells happened? _

“If anything, that makes it more critical.” Elidibus sighed. “You have your own duties, I know. I will see to this. Personally.” With a dip of his head, Elidibus disappeared. One by one the others followed, until only two remained—Lahabrea and Igeyorhm. To my surprise, Igeyorhm came up to the bars, regarding me.

"Well, Warrior? Did you take my advice?"

"I did," I admitted. "Though I still feel a little bad about it."

"Why? Did you deceive him? Were you dishonest in any way about your feelings?" Lahabrea came over to join her as she spoke. "There is no shame in being forthright about your needs, or in seeking change when you are suffering. It permits those who care about you to care for you. As I told you—we all support and hold one another up.” She smiled, turning to look at Lahabrea. His mouth twisted in response, as though he’d tasted something sour. “At any rate, I am glad to hear it. And I would be lying if I claimed I do not find Nabriales easier to deal with, busied—and fulfilled—as he is now. You are good for him as well, I think.”

I flushed. “Thanks. For the kind words, and for the advice.”

“You are most welcome. You are our charge, at least for now; it is only meet that we take care of you.” She nodded, beginning to turn away, and I raised a hasty hand.

“Please—if you can, I mean—did something happen to the Scions? I overheard something…” I took a deep breath, trying to bring my heart rate back under control. “Are my friends all right?”

The pair of Ascians exchanged a glance. Igeyorhm spoke. “Your friends live.” Relief burst from me in a sigh. “They stand accused of a heinous crime, as I understand it, one they most likely are innocent of. They have scattered to find sanctuary until such time as their names might be cleared.”

“Thank you,” I said, relief rising, swelling to overshadow my disquiet. “Wondering might have driven me mad.”

“It is no trouble. Would that I could bring a better report.” She dipped her head and turned to leave. Lahabrea studied me for a breath longer, and I suddenly remembered something Nabriales had suggested. I raised my voice once more.

“Actually, there was one more thing…”

Igeyorhm turned back. “Yes?”

“I had a question for Lahabrea, actually.” He reacted with surprise, turning his mask’s blank gaze to my face for the first time. “Nabriales was talking about something called a ‘sundering,’ but he didn’t feel he could explain the subject adequately. He suggested you might be able and willing to?”

He folded his arms. “It is of a certainty that I could do the subject more justice than he. But why do you want to know? You have not impressed me in the past with your willingness to listen.”

I took a deep breath, swallowing my first annoyed response. “I think it’s safe to say I’ve come quite a ways since then.”

He considered this. “So it would seem,” he said at length. He strode through the bars; like with Elidibus they moved out of his way, closing after Igeyorhm. I glanced around my living space. I had made the invitation spontaneously, so I wasn’t prepared to entertain. I led them to the chaise, waving for them to make themselves comfortable as I went to grab a chair from the table. But before I could take more than a step, Lahabrea stretched out a hand. The crystal of the floor swelled upward into another chaise, a mirror to the one they now sat on. I blinked, not expecting the thoughtful gesture.

“Thank you,” I said, and seated myself facing them, curling my legs under me. I watched as they took their seats, Lahabrea leaning back with a sigh, Igeyorhm settling almost delicately onto the cushion, arranging her robe about her as she crossed her knees. She canted her head, looking me over as Lahabrea gathered his thoughts.

“Would you be more comfortable were we to remove our masks, Warrior?”

I turned to her in surprise. “Nabriales has explained to me a bit about your traditions. I understand why you might not be comfortable baring your faces around me.”

“Nonsense.” Behind the low point of her mask, Igeyorhm’s lips stretched in a smile. “You are making a genuine effort to connect with us. The least we can do is accomodate you in return.”

“You’re very kind. But it’s fine, really.” But she was already reaching up to her mask. She set it beside her, revealing fine features and luminous green eyes that nearly glowed beneath the cowl. Even when she lowered that, though, they still gleamed brilliant in the strange light of this place. One hand drew long blue hair over her shoulder, and she smiled at me.

“You’re very pretty,” I blurted, and then felt self-conscious.

“Thank you,” she said serenely, and her warm tone alleviated my discomfort. At her side, Lahabrea followed her example. Golden eyes peeped out in the gloom, and I peered closer as he lowered his hood as well.

I don’t know why I expected him to still look like Thancred. Upon reflection the assumption was ridiculous, but I had never seen him unmasked save in that guise. Long golden hair spilled down to his shoulders, but a strong jaw and cheekbones offset the soft look, sterning his visage to something that better matched his personality, or what I knew of it at least. My face warmed, my tongue tying into a knot as my gaze roved over him. The pale skin and bright eyes and hair drew a startling contrast to the black and deep purple of his robes, and my gaze lingered perhaps a touch longer than was strictly polite.

I hadn’t expected him to be so handsome.

Either he noticed my distraction or he was glad to remove the mask, for he smiled warmly, the expression gentling his face. “Tell me, Warrior, what is it precisely you wish to know?”

I took a deep breath, reordering my thoughts. “I keep hearing mention of this sundering, and Nabriales called Emet-Selch ‘unsundered’ like it meant something important. I want to understand.”

He gave a grave nod, his gaze thoughtful. “Know you of the reflections of this world?”

The what? I frowned, trying to puzzle out what he might mean. He sighed.

“This tale will no doubt seem fantastic to you. But believe me that every word of it is true. Indeed, I was there. The tale begins many millennia ago, long before your recorded history.”

What?  _ How? _ “Wait,” I burst out, “what do you mean? How were you there?”

Golden brows lowered at the interruption. “Did you think we Ascians call ourselves ‘eternal’ in jest? Before your First Calamity—at the time, in fact, of the first and singular Calamity ever known to face the world, there were no reflections of the star. This broken shard upon which you live was whole, then.

“In this time, all races were one, unified and united, our differences insignificant before our commonalities. Our peaceful existence was abruptly thrown into ruination with the arrival of a terrible sound, welling from beneath the ground to warp everything it encountered. All too fast it swelled to encompass the entire star, leaving us desperate as the land itself began to die and our population was nigh obliterated.”

I listened raptly, surprised to find his voice pleasant and his cadence soothing. He seemed surprisingly comfortable in a teaching or story-telling setting for a shadowy agent of chaos. This was a very different facet of him than I’d seen during our confrontation at the Praetorium.

“And so we gave of ourselves, the lives of nearly half of those who yet survived, to create a Will for the star. So was made the first of those you call primals—Zodiark, the one true god.”

“Wait,” I said, confusion spurring me to speak again. “What do you mean? Hydaelyn is the Will of the star.”

His lips twisted in bitter humor. “So quickly you forget—I was  _ there. _ It was I and the others you now know as Ascians who wove Him into existence.”

I frowned, still confused.  _ Wove _ Him? A glance at Igeyorhm showed no dissent upon her face, no indication that he was mistaken or lying. For his part, Lahabrea looked to be reining in annoyance, no doubt at my repeated interruptions. I realized that, given his earlier attitude of dismissive disinterest, I should perhaps count myself fortunate he was willing to take the time to teach me. It was a shame, really, how his frown marred the strong lines of his face, turning it from nigh angelic to something stern.

My heart did a flutter as I realized—I wanted to see him smile. I wanted to be the  _ reason _ the sun broke through those thunderheads gathered upon his brow.

My eyes dropped as I tried to remember what Igeyorhm had taught me. Not that I necessarily intended to seduce him, but surely the same idea would prove effective in getting him to dislike me a bit less. First I needed to create the flux required to bring about a change… I suppressed a smile as I realized that my genuine interest had no doubt already done this step for me. Not that I had realized it at the time, but it was the moment I expressed curiosity that he had bothered to regard me at all. And while he did seem annoyed, he was still willing to teach me despite my interruptions. Disbelief, however, would not endear me to him. If I had to interrupt again, I resolved to make it something clever or insightful.

Course decided, I raised my head, sparing a fleeting thought to wonder if Igeyorhm would recognize my intentions and how she might react if so. A perverse part of me could not help but hope she would. “Okay,” I said, meeting his eyes. “I’ll try to take you at your word. But where was Hydaelyn, then?”

“Listen, and I shall recount the steps that led to Her creation.”

I could not help but react to that. The idea of Hydaelyn as a created thing made my mind boggle. But if Zodiark was the same… I took a deep breath and settled back against the chaise, once more setting aside disbelief so as to listen.

“Zodiark stopped the calamity in its tracks, but the world was wounded beyond the point of recovery. Another sacrifice was needed, another gift of life energy, to restore the star. With this aether Zodiark seeded new life, enough to fill the world once again, in time. And so it was decided that we would cause this new life to prosper and burgeon, and when it was at its full, offer a portion of it in exchange for the lives sacrificed to Zodiark, so they might be returned.

“There were those, however, who disagreed with the plan, who decided among their number, disregarding the preferences of the majority, that our time was past and we should turn over the star to this new life and let ourselves fade away. These dissenters were the creators of Hydaelyn.” The frown had largely left his brow, but now something else creased it, something fleeting. Something like pain. “With so many of us lost, they could never hope to match Zodiark in might. So they created Her with the power to divide whatsoever She struck, cleaving all that comprises it in twain.”

This time I gave a moment of thought to my words before speaking; even so, my disbelief and awe came through. “How does one create a god?”

His smile, an ironic twist, sent a chill through me. “The same way your beastmen do. Belief, prayer… and aether.”

“Then…” I frowned, trying to wrap my head around the possibilities. The clear implications, even, that his words laid out—Hydaelyn, a primal. Could it be? How was such a thing possible? “But how are they different? Hydaelyn is mighty—I have stood in Her presence myself—and the others are just… not.”

“Naught more than a matter of degree.”

There was a certain satisfaction in his tone; not surprising, given the vitriol he’d spewed about Hydaelyn when we had clashed at the Praetorium. But… was it possible he was telling the truth? Or did hate blind him? Again I looked both him and Igeyorhm over; he wore a nearly smug air, clearly satisfied in my shaken faith. Igeyorhm looked serene, undisturbed; a faint smile played about her lips, but it was more beatific, somehow kind. As though she understood my turmoil and empathized with it. Head still nigh spinning from my attempts to assimilate this new information, I sighed and fixed my gaze once more upon Lahabrea.

“What happened next, then?”

“As beings of opposing nature, they set immediately to warring. Great blows shook the firmament, trails of power twining through the sky as they gave chase, as they maneuvered. Hydaelyn’s creators gave Her one mandate: break Zodiark’s power and bind Him. This we learned only later, of course: that Her power was that of division, that whatsoever She brings a true blow upon is sundered in twain, its strength and capability divided. The greater the power of Her blow, the greater the number of pieces created. Thus, while Her strength could never rival His, She was able to prevail—after all, He is mighty, but warring and destruction are not His nature. In the end, She struck with all of Her might, dividing Zodiark into fourteen pieces.”

I stared, fascinated. His words made a twisted kind of sense. Certainly there was nothing in them that I had the knowledge to refute. If he was being truthful, then  _ no one _ on the star had this knowledge… and the more I thought it through, the more I found myself believing him. Then that meant… I suppressed the wild half-formed thought. I needed to know more.

“And so it came to pass that, as the star’s will was sundered, so too was its entirety.” He tipped his head to one side, a small motion as he considered me. I frowned in thought, eager to answer his unspoken question.

“So—you mean Zodiark was essentially the star’s soul, or its mind, and when He was divided…” Understanding burst upon me; my breath caught for a second as it spiraled out, touching and connecting with other ideas, fixing itself into place in my mind. “His body, then, the star itself… and…” The words trembled on my lips; I could not speak them. Though it was long past, ancient history, even so to speak it felt like bringing it into reality. I withdrew from the precipice, chilled.

“I believe you understand. Hydaelyn’s blow sundered Zodiark, the star and every soul upon it. Including Herself.” A brief grin, toothy, burst forth, his pleasure at this poetic justice plain. “With His strength broken, She cast Him unto the distant heavens and bound Him there.”

Every soul upon the star, sundered… My eyes narrowed on his. “Unsundered… then, you were not stricken by this blow, somehow?”

“That is correct. Myself, Elidibus, and Emet-Selch alone.”

How, I wondered? A blow strong enough to split the entire star… how could  _ anything _ withstand it? His smug expression gave me no hope that he would answer my curiosity, so I turned back to my line of thought. “So then, that means you never suffered this—this division effect of Hydaelyn’s. Is that why you’re so much stronger? And I suppose it makes sense that the others defer to you…”

“Yes,” he said, smiling, more kindly now. “Now you see the truth.”

My heavy head only vaguely registered his changed demeanor. Beside him, Igeyorhm stirred, the same almost mysterious smile curving her lips, but my mind barely registered what I saw. My thoughts raced back over what I had just learned, my gratification at finally securing his satisfaction, his pleasure, withering before this new horror. My hands clenched, fingers working as though I could reach back in time, through untold millennia, to fix it, to  _ stop _ it somehow. The need to act boiled through me… but it had nowhere to go.

Hydaelyn, naught but a powerful primal, the very thing I so often set my strength against. I could not help but feel betrayed, deceived, even if such had not been Her intent. And of course this same fact explained precisely why She acted as She did, for a primal summoned for a specific purpose would try to fulfill that purpose.

And Her purpose was to eradicate darkness. Was it any wonder She had set me against the Ascians, to prevent them from reawakening their god?

“Lahabrea…” Igeyorhm’s voice was full of censure, but I was too distracted to spare the Ascians a glance. Her words flowed over me, a babble of nonsense as I reeled, trying to come to terms with this new reality. Hydaelyn had been silent since my victory over Lahabrea… it wasn’t as though I could simply ask Her. Had She abandoned me once I fulfilled my purpose?

I started, raising my gaze when a hand landed on my knee. My eyes followed up the ornate sleeve to find Igeyorhm peering down at me, an expression of concern on her face.

“Are you all right?”

I blinked. A deep breath helped me recover somewhat. “It’s… just a lot to take in.”

Beyond her, Lahabrea sat forward, a look of bewildered consternation on his face. His eyes searched mine, their pale purity seeking, roving as he studied me.

“It’s hard not to feel a bit betrayed. Why wouldn’t She tell me?” My last words came out nearly petulant. Too late to swallow them back now.

But Igeyorhm gave me a warm smile. “She has seen again and again how those who know of this world’s origins stand at risk of supporting  _ our _ claim, rather than Her own. She withholds the truth for Her sake, to keep Her pawns pliant.” She gave my knee a gentle squeeze. “Do not be dismayed. We bear you no ill will.” Searching my face, she frowned, the concern deepening. “Though I well understand the shock you must feel at this revelation. Perhaps it would be best not to dwell on it overmuch for the time being.”

She had a point, but how exactly was I to do that? I gazed up at her, brow furrowed in incredulous confusion. She didn’t catch my look, her head turned back toward Lahabrea. Whatever she did caused him to frown, but she was smiling when she turned back.

“If you would like to be alone, I fully understand, but such a thing hardly seems conducive to diverting your attention from the painful revelations you have just undergone. If you would enjoy our continued company, we would be more than happy to remain a time and offer what diversion we can.” Her hand crept a few ilms along my leg in a coaxing caress, and my heart stuttered its way into a faster rhythm.

“I would like to… not be alone,” I murmured. I smiled, touched as she shifted to sit beside me, not breaking her hand’s contact upon my knee. I sighed and let myself settle against her shoulder.

“Well?” Igeyorhm said, and by the raised pitch of her voice I divined that she was speaking to Lahabrea, not myself. He scowled a bit deeper at the word; pink also touched his cheeks as his jaw bunched. After a narrow-eyed look at Igeyorhm, he turned his gaze to me.

“I would not wish to presume. Would you care for my company as well?”

I blinked. He doubted his welcome… but then how could I blame him? In the scheme of things, it was not so long ago we were adversaries. “I—” I felt my face warm but pushed through. “Any distraction from my thoughts right now is quite welcome. But I understand,” I added hastily, “if you are not comfortable being so close to me.”

At that, to my surprise, he smiled. “Not at all. It is far from the first time I have had to contend with Her champions, and I fear it will not be the last. There is no gain in holding you personally to account when She goes to such pains to keep humanity ignorant. And,” he paused for a breath, color again warming his face, “you have shown yourself willing to learn, to listen, and that is no small thing.”

He stood, crossing the narrow aisle between the two chaises to sit at my other side. For a moment we all shifted, adjusting to one another to settle into a mutually comfortable position. Igeyorhm leaned into me, curling close to all but wrap about me. It was comforting, even if it put me nearly in Lahabrea's lap. For his part he didn't seem troubled, sliding an arm behind my back. When we finally stilled, I reclined partially against Lahabrea's chest, supported by his arms around me.

Igeyorhm had her own arm over my shoulders to hold herself close; the other hand, still on my leg, released to catch my own hand where it rested in my lap. She raised her head to address Lahabrea. “Perhaps,” she said, lacing the fingers of her hand with my own, “you might tell her of something else. Of the world’s wonders, the beauty and grace of our fair home.”

He needed little encouragement; they pressed close around me as he began to speak. I let his voice draw me in; before long I ended up relaxing partially against his chest; his rich, resonant tones vibrated through me as he spoke of wonders of architecture, of exploration of the universe’s secrets, of science and pure creation—no beast-tribe gods, but items and creatures born purely of imagination. Through unfocused eyes I envisioned the things he described, amazed to hear of this time before time, as he so poetically called it. His voice turned wistful as he went on, and I could hear, in its tones and in the way he chose words to venerate, to fairly  _ caress _ his subjects, how deeply he cared. I was not the only one moved; occasional squeezes and spasms of Igeyorhm’s hand in mine drew my attention to her eyes, as distant as my own had been.

No wonder they fought. No wonder they sacrificed. If I had lived in such a world… to what lengths would  _ I _ go to get it back?

His stories slowly rumbled into silence. Again thoughts chased themselves through my mind, but now they were a jumble of many things rather than the dread of the earlier revelation. Though still heavy, my head did not seem to ache as it had before. Igeyorhm gave me a warm, private smile before letting her arm drop to curve behind my back and settling her head on my shoulder. I shifted, adjusting to the new position and resting closer to Lahabrea. Between the two of them I felt cozy, safe. Protected.

“I hope I did not go on overlong.”

Lahabrea’s voice, the faint concern in it, made me smile. “Not at all. I confess I rather enjoy listening to you speak. You have a lovely voice.”

His head tilted; I felt it in the way his hair brushed over my neck and collarbone. “By the frequency of your interruptions, I would not have guessed that.”

I laughed, craning my head up and over to snag his gaze. “Now, that was only because of the subject matter! I’ve done much better in the last while, haven’t I?”

The golden gaze turned warm, almost affectionate. “So you have. I must confess I am grateful. In all honesty, I did not expect we would have any interaction beyond strained cordial silence after our fight.”

I relaxed my neck, letting my head straighten once more. “I felt the same for a while, I suppose. Nabriales has been… instrumental, shall we say, in showing me the value of setting such differences aside.” I flushed lightly, remembering how quickly I had fallen into his arms after my own battle with him. I had the impression he was much less inclined to hold grudges than Lahabrea was. In truth, it had been a relief to learn that he was not upset about his defeat at my hands. Coming to know the Ascians as more than just shadowy, chaos-sowing maniacs had been eye-opening, and not all the revelations had left me happy with myself.

As though sensing the darker turn my thoughts had taken, Igeyorhm raised her head. She pulled our interlaced hands close to herself, drawing my eyes to hers as she began to speak. “I too derive great enjoyment from listening to Lahabrea speak, and more yet from his tales of the past. He is a deeply knowledgeable man.” Her eyes crinkled at the corners as she smiled. “I am touched that you sought to reach out and listen to him.”

At my other side Lahabrea shifted, adjusting the cant of his hips before settling down into a more comfortable position. Uncomfortable, I wondered, with accepting such accolades? Before I could do more than begin to worry he did not truly want to linger close to me, he spoke.

"I confess I too was favorably impressed by your attitude and willingness to consider a view beyond the narrow scope of knowledge you ephemerals so often cling to. Especially," and I heard a smile grow in his tone, "once you cut back on questioning and began to truly think."

Well. Mission accomplished, I supposed. The soft affection in his voice allayed my concerns and confirmed that my efforts to reconcile had been well-received. With a sigh, I settled a shade more comfortably against him. Igeyorhm pressed against my other side as I moved, pushing me closer against him.

"You know," she said with a playful lilt, "his tongue is skilled at more than lectures and discourse."

My eyes snapped to hers, finding them alight with mischief. Certainly an intentional innuendo, then. My face flushed at her implication, and again Lahabrea shifted. This time I read the movement as embarrassment at Igeyorhm’s implications, or perhaps some shyness. Well, I certainly didn’t want to undo my hard work and leave him less comfortable around me than he’d been before. It would be simple enough, if perhaps not exactly  _ easy, _ to just  _ ask _ him. Giving Igeyorhm a brief grin and a squeeze of my fingers, I twisted, trusting his arm to support me as I caught his eyes with my own.

“Would you care to elaborate on that, Lahabrea?”

His face, already awash with color, reddened further at my teasing smile. “I am, of course, a man of many talents.” Despite the plain blush, he smiled, broad and confident, and my heart rate sped up, my face warming once more. His hand moved, sliding closer to curve about my waist and pull my hips more snugly against him. “You have had a taste of my arcane skills, and now my oration. But there is much and more you have not seen of me.” One hand rose, a gloved thumb carefully pressing into the muscle of my shoulder. I was surprisingly tense—well, not that surprising, I realized, considering the recent revelations—and it felt shockingly good. I couldn’t help the sound that burst from me as the first wave of relief swept through me.

He chuckled as I turned back to face forward, mostly toward Igeyorhm as it happened, leaving my back toward him. Tension still thrummed through me, though the firm and adroit press of fingertips forced the overzealous muscle to relax by slow but undeniable degrees. I didn’t  _ quite _ press into his touch, but he seemed to take encouragement nonetheless from the soft sighs and stretches I gave in response to his ministrations. Igeyorhm, too, seemed pleased with my visible relief; she helped me up partway onto his lap where he could more easily press relief into my tight frame.

For a moment I wobbled, catching her shoulder for balance, adjusting my seat until I gained more stability, then relaxing into the massage. I started at the sensation of a firm, blunt press on my hip. What— The blood drained from my face as I realized Lahabrea was erect, and I had just landed on his erection. It returned in a rush, though, at the soft grunt he gave. Apparently he hadn’t been expecting the contact any more than I had. Indeed, his hands convulsed where they pressed on me, tightening to cling for a few telling seconds that set my heart to pumping.

For a moment I hesitated, frozen. A part of me wanted to explore this unexpected possibility—for I certainly would not have guessed he might have any attraction toward me—while another recognized that he had apparently gone to not-insignificant pains to hide his state from me and feared worsening his discomfort by drawing attention to it. Before I could decide how to proceed, though, Igeyorhm pressed close once more, pushing me further onto his lap. One hand dropped to catch my side, stabilizing me before I could tip over. She grinned up, unrepentant.

“As amusing as it is to watch the two of you dance about each other, I was hoping to watch a bit more than  _ dancing.” _ I gazed at her in sudden perplexity, a frown creasing my brow, and she chuckled. “The two of you cannot see it, mayhap, but  _ I _ can—you need not follow through if you do not wish, but I would at least see you  _ address _ it.”

Heart tripping and face warm, I craned about to see Lahabrea’s face. The motion pressed me harder against his stiff length, and as my face burned yet hotter my eyes fell on his. He, too, was red-faced, surprise in his expression much as it must be in my own, and I realized that we probably looked much alike. No wonder Igeyorhm had seen fit to push us together—rather literally, at that. Seeing my expression seemed to reassure him as well; he relaxed a fraction, the thumb of the hand supporting my rib cage beginning to move in small back-and-forth strokes.

For all the talking he had done earlier, he now seemed a bit tongue-tied, or so I interpreted his uncertain gaze as it roved over my face. Of course, I realized, as their prisoner he might worry about taking advantage. Certainly he seemed more cautious about boundaries than Nabriales had been. Was this why he had sought to conceal his growing interest?

Well. I was willing to overcome my shyness for this. Taking a deep breath, I forced the words out. “When I asked you about the sundering, I never expected this.  _ Any _ of this, really. I wasn’t even sure you’d be willing to talk to me at all.”

At that he smiled. “I am not wont to deny earnest scholarship, as you have no doubt observed.”

I laughed lightly. “To my benefit, or at least so I cannot help but believe. What’s more, I confess I was taken by surprise on seeing you unmasked.” Heat again touched my cheeks. “I had no idea what you might look like, and I certainly didn’t expect to find you so attractive.”

His eyes darkened, the gold deepening as his brows shadowed his gaze. “Is that so… You are kind to say so, Warrior. You are… quite lovely yourself. All the more so with such an earnest expression upon your face.” Slowly his hand upon my shoulder, stilled since our accidental contact, rose to brush my cheek. I sighed as cool leather smoothed over my hot skin, bringing a pleasant kind of relief.

“I cannot tell you what a relief it is to hear you do not hate me. With what I have learned, what I have come to know about you Ascians, I would not blame you if you never forgave me for the wrongs I have done you.”

His hand tightened a fraction, his thumb stroking gently back and forth. It felt nice. I let myself lean into the touch a bit, my eyes sliding closed. Against my shoulder his chest lifted, swelling with a deep breath and then releasing. Slowly, his other arm shifted from where he supported my torso, slipping about my waist to hold me more securely.

“Never doubt that all is forgiven, Warrior. I save my grudges for the unrepentant, those who refuse to learn.” He sighed, a gusty and sudden exhalation. “Believe it or not, there was a time I was a scholar, and a teacher besides. I will always hold a tenderness in my heart for those who share my passion for knowledge and learning.”

Smiling, I turned my face toward the hand upon my cheek, nuzzling at the gloved palm before raising my chin so my lips pressed into the smooth material. My breath caught as I  _ felt _ him react, the stiff head of him, pressed against my upper thigh, twitching.

Oh… I  _ liked _ that.

My face warmed, but I continued to press into the hand, hoping to elicit another such response. I moved my lips in gentle kisses, almost nibbles, until I heard him inhale, until that delightful  _ twitch _ repeated itself. I couldn’t help myself; I gave a soft hum of satisfaction on feeling it. I heard and felt him inhale sharply once more. A moment later muscle tensed and moved beneath me as he leaned closer. Hair fell to brush my neck as he bent his head, then I gasped at the soft touch of lips on my throat.

“Do you find this pleasant?”

His warm voice, low and resonant against my skin, made my heart trip and begin to race. I had to clear my throat before I could speak.

“I do.” His cheek continued to press against the side of my neck, unmoving. I wanted to feel his lips again. “Very much so,” I added, my face warming at the confession.

His head lifted, leaving the spot to cool, at least until the heat beneath my skin crept lower and lower. Surely I hadn’t misread his interest? But after a nearly interminable handful of seconds he again pressed a soft kiss to the juncture of my shoulder and neck—as low as he could reach with my robes in the way. I sighed and once more entrusted the weight of my head to the hand cradling my face. Slow at first, his lips began to make a line of warmth up my neck, press by press, gaining slowly in confidence as he ascended. He tipped my head gently forward and to the side to gain better access as he neared the base of my chin.

I gave a soft “mmmm” of encouragement as he slowed, pressing once again into his hand. To my gratification, he took heart, his hand on my face slipping to hold my chin now as his lips brushed my earlobe. Slowly—but teasing rather than hesitant, now—he traced his way along the rim of my ear, murmuring a quiet note against my skin when he pressed his lips to the spot behind it before ghosting soft touches of his lips and tongue back down. He paused once more to worry my earlobe between his lips, first, and then gentle teeth. The careful pinch made me gasp and squirm against him, sucking soft breaths with each motion he made. Seeming satisfied, he moved on once more, exploring lower.

His lips paused at the corner of my jaw, his words buzzing pleasantly on my skin as he spoke. “You seem amenable to this form of distraction, if I do not read your reactions amiss.” My face burned a shade hotter, but I nodded, wanting him to continue despite my shyness. His response was a warm chuckle and a shifting of his position, arms moving, sliding down and around until his hands could grip my hips. “Then would you wish to continue with this?” Gentle pressure on my hips lifted me, drawing me closer to his lap. I smiled, bracing arms and a knee to help, turning as I did to face him.

“Yes,” I murmured, smiling as his eyes went wider. Apparently he hadn’t expected me to turn about. His hands never faltered, though, guiding me to straddle his lap. I couldn’t hide a soft gasp as I came down to rest on his stiffness. One hand released my hip, caressing a path up my back, over my spine. I couldn’t help but wriggle a bit, face heating at the friction, the feel of him against my core as I pressed just a bit closer. His hand cupped the back of my neck and drew me closer yet, bending my head down to his. I made a sound as our lips met, pleasure and surprise at my growing hunger, and when his tongue teased over my lips I parted them for him.

As our mouths tangled together, exploratory ventures of tongues and lips finding and feeling one another out, I let myself sink further against him. Through the robes I could feel trim muscle, a slender but strong frame made evident as he adjusted his position and shifted his arm from my hip to wrap tightly about the small of my back. I sighed, held now tight against his chest and stomach, then gave a startled cry as he rocked his hips beneath me. The motion forced the head of his shaft up between our bodies to rub over my clit, sending a frisson of pleasure through me. He chuckled at my shudder as my hands grabbed blindly at him, one landing on his bicep and the other catching in his hair on its way to the back of his head.

Movements controlled and torturously slow, he drew back down, then slid up once more. Again I moaned and tensed, my own hips rocking forward, seeking more friction, more pressure. His hands tightened over me as well, but he kept his movements slow and teasing, as slowly my world contracted to his hands, his lips, his tongue, his body against mine. My blood burned, my head starting to spin, and before long the need for oxygen overruled my need to taste him. I pulled back, gasping, and let my head fall to his shoulder. His chest heaved beneath my own, but he didn’t stop, letting his lips find my neck and brush soft kisses in a downward path.

His hand released my nape, fingertips slipping beneath the neckline of my robe and pulling it to the side until he could nibble his way along the top of my shoulder as well. Gentle tugs and turns on the neck of my garment finally freed my entire shoulder, and he made a soft sound of satisfaction. All the while he kept to his pace, and the tightness of his arm holding us together made it impractical for me to hurry him despite my every effort. I writhed against him, the hand not tangled in his hair sliding down his side and catching the graceful arch of his hip, as though I could somehow pull us closer together.

The sound of Igeyorhm adjusting her position drew my attention to her. To my chagrin, I had entirely forgotten she was there, and apprehension drew my brow tight with concern as my eyes sought her face. She was settling into a position facing us, her side to the chaise’s back, watching with plain enjoyment. My eyes snagged on her lips, where her teeth currently caught and pinned the lower one. Relief rose along with heat in my cheeks; it seemed she was not at all troubled by what Lahabrea and I were up to. In fact, from her blatantly appreciative look, she too was having a good time.

She smiled, tipping her head in an inviting gesture toward Lahabrea. I gave her a grateful smile and turned my attention back to him. He drew back from lavishing attention over my shoulder for long enough to give me a wicked smile before drawing my head down once more. His lips just passed my own by, settling at the corner of my jaw. This time he alternated sucks and strokes of his tongue with presses of his lips, making me squirm with need.

“Ah—Lahabrea,” I moaned, and  _ felt _ his rhythm hitch. He gave a soft groan as response, teeth brushing me and making me cry out again wordlessly. His thrusts resumed, faster and less measured, much more to my preference. I sighed and put my own lips to the juncture of his neck and shoulder, tasting his skin and feeling his muscle jump to tense and then slowly relax beneath my lips. To my deep gratification, my ministrations moved him to greater fervor, and soon I had to leave off to simply pant against his skin once more. Damnably, I couldn’t seem to get quite enough friction to reach a peak, but it seemed he realized it as well.

“Warrior,” he breathed into my ear, his voice somehow still controlled and smooth despite his exertion and arousal, “would you like to try another position?”

“You have something in mind?” I gasped, and he chuckled.

“Trust me.”

His hands released their grips, moving to seize my hips and guide me. At his coaxing I turned around to sit upon his lap, facing now away. He shifted me until his erection pressed against my vulva; his first movement sent him sliding over the opening and made me gasp once more.

“How is this?” he murmured, lips brushing the edge of my ear.

“Good,” I managed, the word partially choked off as he moved again. Clawed gloves caught the fabric of my robes, pulling it slowly up my thighs to expose my skin, inch by inch.

“Assuming you are amenable, I should like to use my fingers to please you.” I shivered as his voice washed over me, making my heart race. I stared down at the fabric as it crept up, jet black giving way for skin until the garment was bunched at my abdomen to expose my smallclothes. He wrapped one arm around me now, holding the fabric and pinning me tighter against where his length moved once more over my entrance.

“Igeyorhm?”

I started, confused as he murmured the name against  _ my _ ear, but beside us she gave an inquisitive hum accompanied by a soft rustle of robes. He held his hand out toward her.

“Would you do me a kindness and help me with this glove?”

She chuckled. “Of course. Would you like any further assistance?”

“Hmmm…. Perhaps.” He withdrew his hand, letting the now-bare skin smooth down the front of my robes, lightly tracing the curve of one breast on its path downward. “If you would like,” and the lowering of his voice signalled that he spoke now to me, “Igeyorhm could participate as well.”

I turned to see her. She still held Lahabrea’s glove; this she set aside as she raised a smile to me. The thought of being between them made my heart  _ lurch, _ and I licked suddenly dry lips. “That would be entirely fine. If you’re interested, that is.” This last I directed at Igeyorhm.

Her laugh pealed out bell-like, sweet and playful. “I would be delighted.” She stretched and stood, but my eyes snapped down once more to Lahabrea’s hand where it brushed the top of my smallclothes. My lips parted, air seeming suddenly scarce, but he went no further, just stroking the hem, back and forth.

“Lahabrea…”

Beside my ear, he chuckled, dark and low. “Yes, Warrior? Is there something you wish?” His voice dropped to nearly hiss the last word, and a chill touched through me, tightening my nipples in a sudden rush.

“Yes…” I whispered. Igeyorhm paused before me, her head canting to the side. Waiting. I dragged in a deep breath. “I would love for you to touch me.”

“Here?” His fingertips slipped beneath the hem, making me gasp. He paused, and I groaned.

“Yes!”

His “mmmm” of pleasure coincided perfectly with Igeyorhm’s smirk as she glided once more toward me. She bent slowly, the motion graceful, her lips pressing soft to mine in a chaste caress. A moment later her hands landed on my thighs, cool metal lightly dimpling my skin as she spread my legs further apart to make room for her knees against the chaise’s edge. Lahabrea took full advantage of the increased access, his longest finger trailing down in slow but determined fashion, parting my folds and pressing in. 

I whined against Igeyorhm’s lips as he barely brushed over the sensitive bud at my apex, instead probing deeper into my wetness. I leaned back against him, but he pushed us both forward, angling my hips so my entrance, already spread wide by Igeyorhm’s hands, pressed down more squarely upon his cock. Another needy noise burst from me, stifled by Igeyorhm’s kiss, as his sensual back-and-forth motion hit suddenly a lot more intensely. He chuckled, and though his lips brushed the rim of my ear his volume remained at the perfect level. With a soft hum of pleasure, Igeyorhm released my lips, drawing back just a bit to smile over my state.

“Ah,” Lahabrea murmured against my ear, “so wet you are already. Have you enjoyed our play?” 

“Yes,” I gasped, breathless, my head falling a few ilms back against him. Gently he caught my earlobe in his mouth, worrying it, tugging with gentle motions as Igeyorhm released one thigh and began raising my robe once more. My skin shivered and danced as cool air and icy metal caressed me, chest still heaving for air but now from more than just the kiss.

“Lift your arms for me?” Igeyorhm murmured as the bunched robe gathered at my breasts; without hesitation I did so, leaning a bit further forward until the supple fabric slipped free over my head. It landed to one side; I paid it little mind as my now-bared back came to rest against the warm linen and cool adornments of Lahabrea’s robe. I squirmed shamelessly, settling more solidly against him both at my back and below. I was no doubt making a mess of his lap, but he seemed, if anything, pleased with the arrangement. And the friction, between his smooth thrusts and the rhythmic glide of his finger, was exquisite, leaving me panting.

Igeyorhm again put one clawed glove on my leg, keeping me spread even as foreshocks of pleasure made me clench and contract; the other hand skated up my ribcage to gently cup and knead one breast through the lacy brassiere.

“What a delight to see you arch and tremble so, Warrior.” Lahabrea’s voice dropped a bit deeper, revealing his own enjoyment despite the rigid control of his motions. “To release your guard and trust, to take those who might be foes and instead forge a bond of intimacy, of care and trust and passion…” He sighed, and his lips found the corner of my jaw, pressing a line of kisses along its edge. His motions hastened a bit, thrusts and caresses coming faster as he chased his way along my jawline. Needy, I turned my face to him, clumsily capturing his lips. He gave a soft, surprised “mmm” and seized my mouth with his own, sealing us together as I began to clench and whimper in time with his ministrations.

The kiss lasted not nearly long enough, though my chest was working like a bellows by the time he released me to brush his lips over my ear once more. Through the senses-dimming rush of blood throughout my body I felt and saw Igeyorhm push closer, her knees pressing between mine to force them apart when my pleasure-driven contractions began to pull them together.

“Yes… Entrust yourself to us, Warrior. We have you…” His teeth caught gently upon the side of my neck, teasing over my skin, plying friction over it in careful sweeps. At almost the same moment Igeyorhm raised one hand, the one not caressing my breast and teasing my nipple to a tight peak, to tip my chin back so she could once again claim my lips. I groaned, writhing, pinned between them in ecstasy as pleasure made my flesh shiver and contract. The sensation of teeth upon my skin, the skillful press and thrust of fingers, the demanding slide of a tongue over my own, the clenching of hands upon my skin… it was too much. Sensation built to a peak, overwhelming me, sucking me down as though it were a whirlpool, leaving me drowning, twitching and jerking in bliss.

Slowly the high receded, leaving me slumped in Lahabrea’s embrace. His breath warmed one side of my face and Igeyorhm’s the other as they pressed me tight between them. I took a deep breath, sighing, and opened my eyes. Icy green greeted me, Igeyorhm's gaze warm by contrast to the color as she leaned back.

"I hope this has proved an amicable diversion, Warrior. Yet it need not end just yet. If you wish, we can relocate to somewhere with more space—your bed, perhaps."

A stellar idea, I thought. Their ministrations had brought my spirits up considerably, and I found myself wanting to return the pleasure they had given me.

Lahabrea's soft chuckle reverberated through me. "Indeed. I have yet to put Igeyorhm's boasts of my oral skills to the proof, should such a thing pique your interest."

I was already bracing my fists on the chaise's cushion to stand; I wobbled a bit on gaining my feet, steadying myself even as Igeyorhm reached out to help. "I confess I am intrigued. But in truth I think I prefer hearing your voice. What if," I hesitated, face going hot at the lewdness of my thoughts, "what if I instead use my mouth on you so I could continue to listen to your voice?"

He didn't respond, and as I sat on the bed's edge I raised my head to search his face. I found his eyes wide, his lips slightly parted, and color riding high on his cheeks. As I watched, his eyes rose to mine and he swallowed hard. My heart beat faster at the realization—it seemed that suggestion appealed to him. Igeyorhm, standing beside the bed, had divested herself of her robe; she sat now beside me, shedding boots and gloves with practiced skill. My eyes lingered on Lahabrea as he drew a deep breath and stood to his feet, but Igeyorhm’s gentle tug brought me further toward the center of the bed.

At her coaxing I laid on my back, stretched the length of the bed. She answered my unspoken question, reading my curiosity in my face.

“There is a rather neat trick Lahabrea and I can do together, if you would indulge us both at once.”

Eyebrows rising, I nodded mutely, wondering what she might mean. She smiled, hands trailing lightly down my body, catching and tugging at my brassiere. I swiftly undid the ties, freeing it for her to remove, but before I could even think to start feeling self-conscious my eyes drew up Lahabrea’s form as he sat on the edge of the bed. He had shed his robe on the way, it seemed, and the tight pants and high-necked shirt showcased the lean physique I had gotten a foretaste of earlier.

He grinned down at me, one strong hand coming down to tip my face toward his. “Warrior of Light,” he rumbled, “do you desire a taste of darkness?”

The shameless lascivity of his tone set my face afire. More than just my face, if I were to be completely honest. I took a deep breath, fighting for my composure. “I’m sure you’ve heard that Nabriales has taken it upon himself to do just that.”

"As, by all reports, has Emet-Selch. But each Ascian has their specialty, their area of expertise. And as it happens, Igeyorhm's and mine happen to combine in a most interesting way.”

I tipped my head, curious. He smiled, bending low to capture my lips with his. His tongue pressed into my mouth, and I cried out in surprise as hot dark aether pressed in as well, surging in and searing me without doing any actual harm. I whimpered when he drew back and the fire dimmed and began to cool once more. He smirked, the expression briefly hidden by his shirt as he drew it off over his head. He kicked his pants off as well, a touch less smoothly. If he had been wearing smallclothes they came off along with them, for his cock sprang free, hard and ready. On my other side, Igeyorhm ran her hands up and down my torso and thighs, but my eyes had locked onto his proud length.

Dropping his now-shed pants over the side of the bed had him leaning slightly forward, pressing his erection firmly against his abdomen. A faint shine lit the tip, a light smear of precum snagging my gaze and making my cheeks warm. It seemed he was enjoying this. The impression was reinforced as he bent once more to kiss me, hard and hot. I moaned against his mouth as heat again sparked to life and spread within me. One hand smoothed its way up my ribcage to catch my breast, encircling it as the thumb stroked over the nipple and worked it to a peak.

Between his hands and Igeyorhm’s I was soon writhing and panting. A soft hum, Igeyorhm’s voice close behind Lahabrea, made my eyes pop open. She had her lips welded to his shoulder, caressing and sucking at him even as her hands continued to tease over my belly and thighs. He groaned against my lips and released me, drawing back, breathing hard. For a moment he just stared down at me, cheeks faintly red. My eyes dropped again to his cock, imagining taking it in my mouth.

It would, I realized, be no mean feat. I certainly didn’t regret making the offer, but I was out of practice, rusty at a skill I had never developed all that well in the first place. Hopefully he wouldn’t be disappointed. He noticed the direction of my gaze and stroked gentle fingertips under my chin, drawing my eyes back to him.

“You seem nearly eager, Warrior. You still wish to do this, then?”

“Yes,” I said, staunchly ignoring the burgeoning heat in my face. “I want this. Though if I might beg your patience…” He tipped his head, gazing at me curiously. “I realize I haven’t had any chance to practice this in quite some time. I may struggle a bit.”

“Of course. I shall be as gentle as possible, then.”

“Actually, it would, um, excite me more if you were a bit forceful. Not rough, necessarily,” I said, face flaming at the confession, “but, uh, demanding?”

His eyes darkened, burning into me. For a moment I feared I had said something wrong, upset him somehow, but his teeth caught his lower lip, worrying it, and slowly I saw color creep once again over his cheeks. Igeyorhm’s voice from behind him startled me.

“If you like that thought, perhaps you should tell her so.”

Lahabrea blinked, his attention brought back from wherever it had gone by Igeyorhm’s soft murmur. Face still painted in red, he cupped my cheek with a hand.

“She is correct. I confess I find the thought, the request, quite  _ stimulating. _ That you would permit me this,  _ ask _ this of me, is no small thing to me.”

I blushed too, a foolish smile breaking out. He really did have a way with words, at least when he chose to use them.

“You see this, Lahabrea?  _ You _ did that.  _ You _ put that smile on her face.” Igeyorhm planted one last kiss on his shoulder before shifting lower on the bed, disappearing behind Lahabrea’s back.

I took a deep breath, riding the wave of boldness before it could grow weak. “I want you to fuck my mouth, Lahabrea,” I said, and watched his cock bob at my words, my blood rushing faster at the sight. He made a soft sound at the same time, a needy groan, and Igeyorhm laughed. He leaned forward, eyes still burning, resting his hands on either side of my head and leaning his weight on them. For a moment he just hovered there, breathing hard.

“Well?” Igeyorhm teased, voice lilting playfully. “Do you wish a more explicit invitation?”

Lahabrea turned a narrow-eyed glance over his shoulder. “I am  _ attempting _ to retain a fraction of self-control.”

Igeyorhm gave a high, bright laugh. “You could do that, I suppose. Or…” Her hand slid into view from behind him, curving over his hip; he inhaled sharply. She palmed his stiff length and gave him a languid stroke. He groaned, hips flexing as he pressed into her touch. “You can let yourself go,” she whispered, and I watched gooseflesh wash down his arms and thighs. “I will watch over you.”

With a rough sound he moved to straddle my chest, one hand clinging to the bed’s headboard for stability, the other coming to stroke my face. “I am inclined,” he rumbled, “to pin your hands, as well. What do you think of that?”

Ah. My face lit hotter. “That sounds, um. Nice.”

He chuckled. “How nice?” He settled down, catching and raising my hands as he shifted lower, distributing his weight carefully between his knees and my chest.

I licked my lips. “Very nice.”

“Mmmm…” He pulled my hands up to meet over my head, pinning the wrists together. His other hand skated down to trail along my cheek before taking his cock in hand and guiding it to my lips. “Is this what you wish…”

“Yes,” I whispered, and opened my mouth, nervousness suddenly seizing my stomach. I didn’t want to disappoint him, especially after how good he had just made me feel.

Hopefully my enthusiasm could make up for my inexperience.

Gently he nudged in between my lips, and I sucked my mouth tight around the head of his shaft. He gasped, his hips bucking in a truncated thrust, and then eased himself deeper with slow back-and-forth motions. I made a sound of surprise as Igeyorhm straddled my hips; unable to see her, I had to rely on feel to figure out what she was up to. But before I could register more than her hands roving up my sides, Lahabrea’s cock brushed the back of my throat, making me constrict and gag. He stopped immediately, eyes searching my face. I nodded before he could speak, encouraging him to try again. He moved slowly, pressing with careful force until I gagged again. I blinked moisture out of my eyes as he withdrew; a gentle hand cupped my cheek, and I looked up to see a look of concentration on his face.

"I'm sorry," I gasped, cheeks burning. "It's a skill I never really made time to acquire."

"Too busy scurrying across the realm performing at your goddess's whim," he grumbled. "But it is no matter. Assuming you are serious when you say you desire this, I can ease the way for you."

I nodded. He continued to watch me, a faint frown lingering on his lips. "I do want you," I stressed. "And I'd be grateful for your help."

"Very well." Aether wound from his fingertips into my mouth. I felt it slide to the back of my throat, coating it. A tingle set in, then faded, and he rose up again. "Let us try now."

Again the graceful head of his shaft pressed against my lips. I parted them, sweeping my tongue along the lower ridge as he slowly thrust into my mouth. This time, when he reached the back of my throat, I felt no rising bile; the aether left me mostly numb and relaxed. His lips parted, his head falling back an ilm before he checked the motion.

"Good?"

I nodded, mouth still full of him, and he rocked his hips, sliding deeper into my throat, his hand cradling my head, tipping it to ease his passage. He retreated and then thrust again, still slow and careful. His hand shifted, clamped over my shoulder, thumb stroking an arc along my collarbone.

To my surprise, I could still breathe freely despite the back of my throat being intermittently filled by his girth. Between that and the aether smoothing his way, I was able to enjoy the sensation of him working in and out of my throat.

"Lahabrea…"

He turned his head at Igeyorhm's obvious annoyance. Without stopping his rhythm he gave her a smirk. "I will hear no chiding over this use of power. The poor thing has plainly had no positive experience with this before. How can I do less than my utmost to set that to rights?"

I didn’t see Igeyorhm’s response, but whatever she did made Lahabrea chuckle before turning back. His gaze fell on me, going dark, intent, and he leaned over me a bit to watch. By the way his breath caught and he bit his lip, I decided he must like what he could see.

It wasn’t at all bad on my end, either. The feeling was odd but pleasant, especially with whatever he had done to remove the discomfort, and the act itself shockingly erotic. Hearing him hiss or groan softly in pleasure was delightful, as was the flush that spread slowly down his chest as he began to cut loose more and give me what I had requested. What’s more, the same dark, fiery aether that had invaded me when he kissed me before began to swell again, inundating me with waves of heat.

I started, face flushing as Igeyorhm ground herself against me, rubbing deliberately over my still-sensitive clit and drawing a garbled noise from my throat. Her hands clenched on my waist as she began to move faster, building friction between us. Despite the warmth of her flesh on mine, coolness crept in, flowing through me until it met the heat Lahabrea sent through me above. Where the essences met they mingled and twined, canceling each other out. I shivered, overwhelmed by the glut of sensation, beset both physically and aetherially. Together we writhed in simultaneous and building pleasure, sighs giving way for gasps and pants and soft cries.

In glimpses I watched them move. Igeyohrm first braced one hand on Lahabrea’s shoulder, long nails digging in. Plainly she knew he enjoyed it; he threw his head back with a groan, then bent his head to brush a kiss over the knuckles. As they found a mutual rhythm and settled into it, the waves of fire and ice swamping me from either end began to sync up, coming to crash together, then ebb, then build to another crescendo. It was exquisite; I could see now what they had meant in speaking of their abilities combining in a most interesting way. I could also see why they were eager to show it off; the sensation had me groaning and arching into Igeyorhm, sucking harder at Lahabrea, wanting to return the pleasure, wanting  _ more. _

Lahabrea seemed to be nearing a peak; his eyes were glazed now, his thrusts growing erratic and no longer synced to the fire. The aether began to build, a swelling bonfire instead of waves. Igeyorhm drew him back until she could lean forward and put her lips to the base of his neck. He gave a hoarse shout, and I felt his cock twitch in my mouth. I swallowed deliberately in response. His hands clenched to nearly painful tightness and with another cry warmth spilled down my throat. I continued to swallow, eager as he shuddered atop me. The heat slowly receded, though cool aether continued to work upward from below. He released my shoulder, gripping the headboard to lift himself off me and collapse to the side.

Suddenly I found myself looking into Igeyorhm’s eyes instead. They burned with icy heat, desire flushing her face and neck as she dragged herself up and down my body. For a moment it was just the two of us, clinging and touching. After a few breaths Lahabrea stirred. He moved down to kneel between my legs, behind Igeyorhm. His arms encircled her, and my breath caught in my throat at the affectionate gesture. She gave a soft “mmm” of pleasure, turning her face back just as his cheek came up to hers. Their lips met, twining in a tender and erotic display of warm passion. My eyes fell, glued to Lahabrea’s hand as it caressed down Igeyorhm’s front, tracing a path over her lithe curves.

My breath, already pent at the sight of him touching her, froze in my lungs as he pressed to the place where we were joined. We gave simultaneous moans of pleasure, a high duet praising his fingers as they splayed to caress us both at once. We pressed together in simultaneous hunger, craving just a  _ bit _ more friction; he grinned, dark and confident over Igeyorhm’s shoulder. Heat also burst from the touch, spiraling along with the ice, warming me and making me gasp once more.

I trembled beneath the combined ministrations as the concentrated sensation built higher and higher, scorched by fire and ice simultaneously. Igeyorhm pressed down just  _ so, _ trapping Lahabrea’s fingers between us, friction just where I needed it. A shout burst from me as my peak surged abruptly through me, yanking every muscle in my body tight; I trembled and shuddered, senses overloading, barely registering Igeyorhm’s own cry and sudden tenseness.

When I recovered enough to open my eyes, I found her sprawled bonelessly in Lahabrea’s arms. He wore a warm, beatific smile, looking almost angelic in his pleasure at our state.  _ Our _ state, for his eyes flicked over my own form with satisfaction as I heaved a deep breath.

“And how did you find that?”

I had to sort through words for a moment, my brain fuzzy with bliss. “Amazing,” I finally settled upon, and his smile widened. Igeyorhm, too, cracked her eyes open enough to smile down at me as well. With Lahabrea’s help she shifted to the side, drawing him down as she fell to the bed and pulling him in between us.

He sighed as we snuggled close, hands caressing or cleaving tight to his flesh. I smiled, realizing my funk was gone as though it had never been. “Thank you, both of you,” I murmured, barely hearing their soft replies as weariness and rapture dragged me under.

* * *

The comings and goings of Ascians were commonplace enough I generally gave no more than a curious glance any time I heard or saw an arrival. This one, however, merited a second, more concerned look, for the Ascian in question knelt on the ground, propped by one knee and hand. I rose and stepped closer, wondering who it was and what was wrong.

A cry made me flinch, a raw sound wrought in an otherwise lovely tenor. He raised a fist, slamming it down upon the crystal ground beneath us. My jaw fell slack in alarm, and he gave another agonized cry, slumping upon the ground. I grasped the bars in front of me, trying instinctively to go to him, thwarted.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

He did not respond; I saw his shoulders draw up and begin to shake. My hand slipped between the bars, my protective instincts taking over, but he was too far and the spaces between the bars too narrow. Around him, on the ground, darkness began to puddle in tendrils and curls of vapor.

Spinning away, I dashed to my shelf, scrabbling for the chunk of crystal Elidibus had left me… there! Seizing it in both hands, I wrenched it, snapping the narrow central portion. I raced back toward the cage wall near the hurt Ascian, barely making it halfway when Elidibus materialized beside me. He spun, taking in the situation. One smooth step put him between me and the unknown Ascian, and power swelled between his hands. I grabbed his arm, giving it a shake, and it cut off.

"Help him!" I cried. The carmine mask twisted back, searching my face for a breath, then he evaporated out of my grip to reappear beside the sprawled Ascian.

"Loghrif, what has happened?" Urgency brimmed from his voice. The other Ascian raised his head weakly.

"Elidibus?"

I clutched at the bars, instincts still driving me to help, to  _ act _ in some way. He sounded really out of it… But he managed to draw himself up somewhat, his head turning toward Elidibus. The emissary held his hands toward him, power again building up, and the shadows slipping from Loghrif began to recede. His hand rose and seized Elidibus's own.

"Nay, you must—Mitron is yet—"

"Speak plain, Loghrif." Somehow he made the tone of command into something calming, a reassurance that he was in control.

Again the shoulders shuddered in a deep, trembling breath. "He sent me here with the last of his power, that one of us might survive. The Warriors of Light upon the First have not turned upon the Shadowkeeper as planned. They seek instead to strike us down… Mitron is trapped there, beneath their blades—and the Light…"

"Your wounds are grievous, and I may not arrive in time—"

"I care  _ naught _ for myself, Elidibus! If he is destroyed…"

The white-robed Ascian's hands convulsed on his shoulders. "Very well," he said, and was gone.

Loghrif again slumped to the floor, though the dark energy only faintly trickled from him now. A soft murmur rose, and I realized he was speaking in a low, fervent voice. Praying? Pain in my hands drew my attention to my white-knuckled grip on the bars. I forced myself to let go; my hands hung unnaturally at my sides, but there was nothing for them to do.

"Are you okay?" I asked again, bitter helplessness stealing my air.

This time he registered my presence, turning to look at me, his litany breaking off. "Oh. You are the prisoner, then." For a moment he regarded me, unreadable behind the mask. "Do not trouble yourself on my account. With the help of my fellows, I shall recover eventually." He continued to puzzle over me.

"Okay," I said, breathing a little easier. "That's good, then." He did look better, presumably from whatever Elidibus had managed to do—as well as seeming less distressed.

He shook his head, bewilderment creeping into his tone. “Whyever do you care, then? Surely I am not deceived by the concern in your voice. Are we not your enemy?”

My instinctive reply died on my lips, and for a moment I stood with my mouth open.  _ No, _ I wanted to say. Not now that I had gotten to know them, or at least some of them, as people, as individuals. And while I did not know Loghrif well, the mere fact of his injury, his distress, overcame any resistance I might have had to helping him.

“This is what I do,” I finally said, “who I am. I help people in need. And yes, you have come to be people to me as I have gotten to know you.” My hands once again lighted on the bars. “I could not stand by and let you suffer when there was something I could do to help.”

His head dropped slowly, reflection dimming once more into anguish. We both jerked upright, though, as a portal manifested. Elidibus spilled through, dragging with him a black-robed Ascian. By the way Loghrif lurched across the ground to clutch at his legs, I felt it safe to assume this was the “Mitron” of whom he had spoken. Whether from being seized around the legs or from some earlier injury, he wobbled, unsteady, then sunk to his knees.

The two black-robed Ascians embraced, a desperate crashing together as their voices mingled in mirrored concern and relief, hands roving to reassure themselves of the other’s intact state. Above them Elidibus stood, one hand stretched over each, a guardian angel laying a benediction upon them. My chest eased, and I took a deep breath. Within a minute no darkness wreathed the air around the pair, and Elidibus lowered his hands and stepped around them, approaching me. I dropped my hands self-consciously.

“Please allow me to express the depths of my gratitude. Two of my brethren stand alive and intact due to your swift thinking and decisive action. We owe you a debt that I fear we will ill repay as the situation stands."

My hands twisted together in front of me. "You don't owe me anything. I would have done the same for anyone."

"Nevertheless, it is only meet that we find some way to thank you properly. First, though, I must help these two to a place where they may rest and recover for a time.” He sighed. “Ordinarily this place would serve, but it would be inconsiderate to intrude upon your privacy, especially as a return upon the kindness you have done us.”

I glanced around, fighting back the urge to feel bad for being in the way. It was no fault of mine, after all, that they had decided to keep me here. But I still wanted to help; if the pair still kneeling on the ground holding one another were not yet out of hot water, then I would prefer to see things through. “My bed has plenty of room, I think, unless they would prefer somewhere else. I could even help by keeping an eye on them.”

Elidibus seemed taken aback by the offer. “I would not displace you from the little space you have.”

“It’s no trouble at all. I’m worried about them too.” My eyes fell, my face warming a bit. “Turns out I don’t cope well with situations where I can’t actually help.”

He chuckled. “Perhaps this comes as a surprise to you, but I doubt anyone else is similarly shocked. If you are quite certain, then we will see how it goes.”

“Okay. What can I do to help?”

“Let me first make sure they are amenable.”

I waited, jittery, as he returned to the pair, crouching down to speak with them. A low-voiced question was answered by nods, and they tried to stand. Tried; one of them nearly gained his feet, but the other seemed to be much worse off, and with neither willing to release their hold upon the other, Elidibus was not able to support them both. He raised his head to look at me, and the bars between us wavered and disappeared. I made my way to the group, coming to support the pair on the other side, and together we managed to stumble our way to the bed. With a bit of help, they arranged themselves beneath the blankets, never once releasing one another entirely, and in their actions and the lingering horror in their voices I could plainly read the fear, the nearness of almost losing each other still wracking them.

“Rest,” Elidibus finally told them. “You have been through every kind of ordeal all at once. Time will heal the remainder of it, but that requires you to rest.” A few half-hearted grumbles greeted his orders, but they complied, settling more peaceably against one another and falling silent.

“What can I do for them?” I asked Elidibus softly once we had moved a few paces away.

“As I told them, what they require above all is rest. If their condition should worsen for some reason, of course, please contact me.” He turned to look at the broken crystal I had used to summon him; dark energy lifted the pieces, pressing them back together, and when it came to rest on the shelf it was whole once more. “Beyond that, encourage them to remain abed for now. I will return to monitor them when I am able, but they can be stubborn.” He smiled. “Perhaps they will find their match in you, at least in that.”

I nodded, a return smile finding its way onto my own face. “I will do what I can.” He gave a dip of his head and disappeared, and I wandered over to the chaise facing away from the bed. Kneeling on the seat, I leaned my stomach against its back, folding my arms at the top as I peered over at the pair. They lay on their sides, facing each other, not sleeping, just drinking one another in. Letting the reality of the near miss and their survival sink in. I sank down until my chin rested on my arms, a deep sigh rising out of my very soul and lightening my heart.

They would be all right.


End file.
